Unexpected Happenings
by Dale
Summary: After the defeat of Umbrella Leon and the gang go to the Bahamas. Mostly Claire/Leon but some Jill/Chris and Rebecca/Carlos This is my first fic. EPILOUGE UP. FINALLY COMPLETED..
1. The Situation

Unexpected Happenings  
  
Author's note: Hey, go easy on me. This is my first fanfic and I just want to see if I'm any good. This is mostly Claire/Leon, but it has some Chris/Jill and Rebecca/Carlos too. Hope it doesn't suck.  
  
P.S: I don't own any RE stuff so don't ask.  
  
Chapter 1- The Situation  
  
After 4 Years of zombie-bashing, undesired traveling, and hellacious migraines, the survivors of the Umbrella Crisis would finally get a well deserved..(break, vacation, whatever you wanna call it)  
  
Leon checks his watch one more time. 4:33. Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Carlos, Sherry, and Claire were supposed to meet him at the docks an hour ago. " Where the hell are they?' Looking to see if he sights a familiar face, he walks up the steps to the pier. But to no success he walks back down to the loading dock and sits back on his bench.  
  
Staring out into the ocean, Leon can only think one thing.  
  
' Leave it to a Redfield to give out directions.'  
  
Taking a glance at the invitation sticking out his bags, he takes it out and reads over it.  
  
Dear Leon,  
  
It's been a while since we last saw you. What have you been up to? As you know, Rebecca and Carlos are pretty much unseperatable now. I swear those two could make anybody think twice about making out in public. It's disgusting. Jill says hi. Me and her are doing great. Thanks again for helping me get some balls to tell her. Now maybe I can help you. Everyone back here has a hunch Claire likes you. Even Sherry. And I think you do too. So that's why we're all going to the Bahamas. I'm telling you, all she does is wonder what you're doing. The directions are enclosed. See you in Miami on Saturday at 3:30 pm.  
  
Your Friend, Chris Redfield  
  
That was a week ago.  
  
" Hey Leon, over here. Leon!"  
  
Turning his head, Leon got sight of a 16 year old Sherry Birkin running over to him. It had been months since he last seen her. She was like a sister to him. He happily opened his arms to receive her hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you. Seriously, Rebecca and Carlos won't stop making out. And Claire wouldn't stop talking about the trip. Like she's obsessed or something."  
  
" Surely things haven't gotten that bad without me around Sherry." Leon chuckled at the thought that he kept a peace between the group.  
  
Sherry looked up at him and showed the best of grins. " I wouldn't bet on it."  
  
" What about Chris and Jill? Aren't they here too?"  
  
" Oh, they're over there. Let's go on over." Leon smiled. It was nice to know he could finally walk around without having a 10 foot monster ready to smash his face in.  
  
Claire saw Leon standing a few feet away talking to Sherry. She wanted to go over and say hi but figured it wouldn't be such a good idea. Well, with the fact Sherry and almost everyone else was trying to get her and Leon to hook up. Instead, she waited until Leon and Sherry started walking towards Chris and Jill by the Ice Cream stand.  
  
Claire glanced over to see a photo both next to the Ice Cream stand.  
  
" A photo booth. We should all take pictures before we leave." Claire looked at her watch. 4:45. Fifteen minutes until the ship set sails. She began to walk over to the others.  
  
Leon was making small talk with Chris and Jill when Claire came up to them with the biggest smile in the world.  
  
"Leon! It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you could come." Chris grinned at his little sister's overenthusiastic greeting.  
  
Leon hugged Claire back so hard she couldn't move. 'Well, He sure missed me too.' Claire thought.  
  
"Hey Leon," said Claire after being released from Leon's death grip. " How about we all take a picture before we leave?"  
  
"Sure, Sherry you up for it?" Leon asked. Sherry smiled.  
  
"Uh, maybe later. I really want to get on the ship and check it out. You two go on ahead.." A second later Sherry Birkin was a mere memory to the two young adults.  
  
Leon and Claire got to the booth and looked at each other. Seeing the area was obvious meant for one person to sit they both blushed slightly.  
  
"Um, what should we do about this Claire? It seems we've been had." Leon said in mock anger.  
  
" Oh come on Leon, there's plenty of room. Go ahead and get in." Leon did so. He was about to protest when Claire suddenly jumped in his lap.  
  
Ummppphhhh!  
  
Claire smiled. " See, there's plenty of room for the both of us."  
  
Leon pretended to be annoyed. " Yeah, I guess."  
  
Leon put in the money and the machine began to take pictures. They made goofy poses and bunny ears behind each other. Stuff like that. On the last picture Claire leaned over so that here head was resting on Leon's head. They really seemed comfortable together despite the fact they weren't dating.  
  
' I wouldn't mind staying this way forever.' Thought Claire.  
  
Chris and Jill were at the bow of the ship with the other passengers waving goodbye to the crowd. Claire and Leon walked up to them.  
  
" Hey you guys, everyone practically knows who you are already. Do you really want more attention? Leon snickered at the two.  
  
Jill turned around and smiled. " Nice to see you too Leon. Glad you could come. Did you two take pictures?  
  
Claire looked at Jill then at Leon and smiled. " Yeah, we did."  
  
Finally, the ship raised its anchor and set sail. Leon then asked the dreadful question that would change the entire situation between them.  
  
" Who's gonna sleep where?"  
  
Chris took a time out with his lip-locking session with Jill and showed Leon to the cabins.  
  
" Well Leon this is the situation. Of course you got the two insane lovebirds together across the hall. Then Me and Jill are next to those two. Ay Carumba. And finally you have to share with Claire and Sherry. You shouldn't be too worried about it right?  
  
Leon shook his head and reached for his bags. He then set for his room. Before closing the door, Leon turned back to Chris.  
  
"Chris, is part of your little plan to get me and Claire together? Chris let out a small chuckle.  
  
" If that's what you wanna call it. I just didn't want to pay 700 for another cabin. I trust you Leon. You're a smart guy. Besides you already know that if I catch you outta line with Claire I'd kill you anyway." With that, Chris smiled and continued down the corridor.  
  
Leon put his hand on his forehead. " You just made me feel so much better Chris."  
  
Setting his bags aside, Leon looked around the room and saw two beds. Since he was beginning to get sleepy he sprawled out on one of the beds and stared at the ceiling.  
  
' Leon, this is the perfect chance to let Claire know how you feel. You helped her get over Steve's death and helped her deal with the stresses of Umbrella and more. Maybe you should take the next step?'  
  
Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out the pictures he took with Claire earlier that day.  
  
" Yeah maybe I should. She won't be single forever. I just gotta take things one day at a time."  
  
Leon had closed his eyes and was about to enter a deep sleep when he heard Claire and Sherry's voices outside the door. He looked around at the other bed and tried to figure out exactly what the sleeping arrangement would be for the night.  
  
" Okay, we may have a problem." Leon got up to unlock the door. He had 7 days to relax and possibly get together with Claire Redfield. " But what the hell, I'll manage."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So how was the first chapter. Did it suck? Please say it didn't. I really just got tired of the lack of Claire/Leon fics on fanfiction.net lately and decided to do something about it. Hey please review this story. Should I continue or wither away in an insane asylum? You decide. Ha Ha Ha. Really could you please review. I appreciate it. 


	2. Happy Thoughts

Unexpected Happenings  
  
Author's Note: I first want to thank those that reviewed cause I thought no one would. I'm glad you proved me wrong. I actually enjoy writing this stuff. So here goes another chapter.  
  
P.S: I don't own RE. That sucks.  
  
Chapter 2- Happy Thoughts  
  
" Sherry, why must you make it so tight?", Claire complained.  
  
" Because, that's how I braid, now be quiet." Sherry retorted. She had seen Claire in a ponytail since Raccoon and just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
" Besides, we're all going to dinner, don't you want to look a little different?"  
  
Claire grimaced as Sherry pulled on the comb a little too hard.  
  
" Yes, but you're making a big deal out of it and. ow!!" Claire was cut short by the sudden pain in the back of her head. " Damn it Sherry, forget it. I just leave my hair down. Just stop."  
  
Trying to surpress a laugh, Sherry undid the little she had done to Claire's head. " There, I undid it. Claire you look even better with your hair down."  
  
Claire took a look in the mirror. Her auburn hair was hanging just below shoulders. She took Sherry's comb and went through it a few times.  
  
"Hmm, It does look different." She smiled at herself. "Thanks, Sherry."  
  
"Anytime. Hey, did you tell Leon about dinner before he left?" Sherry asked.  
  
" Come to thing of it, I don't think I have. You want to tell him? He should be at the pool with Rebecca and Carlos."  
  
Sherry looked at the pool outside. Leon and Carlos had just thrown Becky in. After that, Becky gets out, runs pass Leon knocking him into the pool, and attacks Carlos with a flurry of hard slaps and "love taps". Carlos then takes off somewhere with Becky behind him screaming her lungs.  
  
" Carlos Oliviera, get you South American ass back here.!!."  
  
Meanwhile Claire and Sherry as well as Leon are laughing their asses off. When she finally had calmed down Sherry reached into her bag and took out her bathing suit. " I'm going for a swim. And you're going to find something to wear for dinner. Ok?"  
  
Claire wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. " Yeah, Sherry."  
  
Sherry had finished putting her bathing suit on and was just out the door when she turned around.  
  
" Make sure you pick out something extra nice for lover boy." With that, she was gone.  
  
Claire didn't have time to ask who was her lover boy. Plus, she had a feeling she already knew.  
  
"Leon isn't my lover boy. Well, not yet anyway." Taking advantage of her peace and quiet Claire quickly began to sort through her formal wardrobe. "Sherry's right, I have to do something different. Leon won't know what hit him." Smiling devilishly she got to work.  
  
Sherry turned around the corner to see a huge indoor pool in front of her. Olympic sized. Lawn chairs with passengers, big and small, we're lined around the edge. On the far side, she spotted Leon and went over to him.  
  
" Leon, what's up." Sherry leaned over the chair so he was facing up at her.  
  
" Hey Sherry. You just missed one hell of a show. The Lovebirds had quite the interlude." He chuckled at the sight of Carlos running for his life from a 22 year old Rebecca Chambers.  
  
" You know, any minute now they'll come around that corner all lovey-dovey again. I guarantee it." Sherry pointed over to the corner.  
  
" Yeah, makes me wish I brought my magnum with me." Sherry burst out in laughter.  
  
" Really." She looked over to see Becky and Carlos return hands around each others waist looking at each other. All lovey-dovey.'  
  
Leon shook his head. Sherry smiled. " I told you Leon, I told you."  
  
Rebecca came to sit next to Sherry and Leon. Carlos wasn't far behind.  
  
"Hey Sherry. Leon." Her voice was perky as usual.  
  
"Hi Becky and Carlos. Where did you two go?"  
  
Carlos answered before Becky could think up an excuse appropriate for Sherry. " To the gift shop."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm going to go and swim. Later." Sherry got up and walked over to the small diving board. She had gotten into diving since Umbrella's demise. No one else new so when she dove into the pool like she did everyone else was surprised.  
  
Leon was wide-eyed. " Did you see that? I didn't know she was into diving."  
  
Rebecca turned to him with a similar face. " Me neither."  
  
" So Becky what did you and Carlos really do after we threw you in? I'm curious."  
  
"We made up.' She stated simply.  
  
Leon didn't want to dwell too long on as to what 'making up" was.  
  
Carlos felt like talking about someone else's relationship instead of hearing about his own.  
  
" So Leon, did Sherry tell you about dinner tonight?"  
  
" No, I think she meant to. It's obviously Chris and Jill's idea."  
  
" What you didn't know. You got something special for Claire?" His smile let off the impression he wasn't talking about dinner.  
  
Leon was amazed at the fact that everyone knew he had feelings for Claire.  
  
" I guess you already know I like her right?"  
  
Becky interjected not bothering to open her eyes. " We all do. Except for you know, Claire. Are you going to do something about it?"  
  
" Yeah, but what?" Leon leaned back into the chair.  
  
" Just spend time with her, I mean you may know her well but there's still a lot you don't know about her." Carlos looked at Becky then at his bruised arm as if to prove his point.  
  
" That's for damn sure!" Leon turned to see Chris and Jill walking towards them hand in hand.  
  
Jill pushed a stray bang of hair out of her face. " Trying to give Leon advice I see." She looked over at the over affectionate couple. " They should know unlike Chris here."  
  
Chris stopped combing his hair back. " Hey, I resent that! Jill just rolled her eyes.  
  
By this time Sherry had finish her free style session and was making her way back to the group.  
  
"Hey Chris and Jill. Come to remind us about dinner?"  
  
Jill looked at her watch. " Yeah, it's almost six. We just came to tell you to be ready at seven. Meet us at the restaurant."  
  
Becky, Carlos, Leon, and Sherry acknowledged the announcement and begin to clean up.  
  
Leon told Chris that he was going to get ready as well as the others and they all went back to their separate cabins.  
  
Jill looked at Chris and smiled. " Don't you think we should get ready also?"  
  
Chris pondered this. And reached a conclusion. " We've got an hour. We can get dress in about 20 minutes."  
  
Jill narrowed her eyes. " What's going on in that sex driven mind of yours, Redfield", her hands on her hip like they usually are when she's thinking or expecting something.  
  
Chris smiled. " Don't worry Jill. You'll see for yourself, 20 minutes is all I need." He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss. A light prelude of what was to come.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm more of the action/romance type but I could get used to this. I enjoyed writing that chapter and hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know what you think. Did I do all right for a first-timer? Think about those Nike commercials when you do. Just do it. Alrighty then. Oh yeah, I wanna give a special thanks to Diddly Day. She was the one who suggested I write a fanfic. Be sure to read her stories too. She a hell of a writer. 


	3. Dinner Time

Unexpected Happenings  
  
Author's Note: I feel inspired to update frequently. So if you're reading this story I won't leave you hanging. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3- Dinner Time  
  
" Claire, are you almost done? We have to be there at seven." Leon was tying his shoes while looking at the bathroom door.  
  
Claire responded in sarcastically sweet voice. "Leon, patience is a virtue."  
  
" Women have no patience." Leon retorted, not realizing had said that out loud. Sherry stopped combing her hair and turned away from the mirror. She gave Leon a dirty look. Leon had just finished adjusting his collar when noticed the look Sherry was giving him.  
  
" What?" She rolled her eyes and thought back to something her mom had told her a long time ago.  
  
Annette has just finished giving Sherry the talk about the birds and the bees. She had understood everything quite well. Before leaving the room, Annette had told her something she would remember for life.  
  
"Sherry, don't assume all men are dogs because they aren't. They're just all idiots."  
  
Sherry smiled at the memory of her mother. " Mom doesn't know just how right she was."  
  
Finally Claire stepped out of the bathroom to reveal herself. She wore her hair down, letting it flow down over her shoulders. Her dress was a deep shade of red, almost like blood, and she had heels to match.  
  
" So, how do you two like it?" She looked at the two to see their reaction. Sherry nodded as if she approved, Leon on the other hand was speechless.  
  
" Well, what do you think Leon?" She turned around to show herself.  
  
"Wow." Leon kicked himself mentally for using a one-word vocabulary.  
  
" Hey Leon come here for a second." Sherry gestured for him to come to her. Claire went back into the bathroom to put the finishing touches to her make up.  
  
" Yeah what is it?'  
  
" Why don't you escort Claire down to the restaurant?"  
  
Leon agreed. " That's not a bad idea Sherry."  
  
" I know, now let's go."  
  
Leon opened the door and prepared to step out.  
  
"Claire, we're going." She gave him an offhand "Okay."  
  
Sherry shook her head and grabbed Leon by the ear. Leon winced.  
  
" Hey what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Sherry was getting annoyed with him. " You're supposed to wait and then escort her dumbass."  
  
" Yeah yeah, I wasn't going anywhere."  
  
" What are you two up to?" Claire was standing at the door with a smirk on her face. Sherry put on her sweetest smile. " Oh nothing. Let's go."  
  
" Care to be escorted to dinner, Miss Redfield." Leon tried hard not to sound too corny.  
  
Claire smiled while thinking to herself, ' This is unbelievable.'  
  
" Why yes Leon, thank you." She looped her right arm around his left.  
  
Leon smiled trying to shake off the nervousness he had. When Claire took a step to get closer to him the nervousness went away. For some reason it just felt right.  
  
"Shall we?" Leon gestured to the flight of stairs leading to the restaurant. Claire in turn nodded and they started walking.  
  
On the way there Leon and Claire were being stared at for a variety of reasons. First, they were involved in saving the world, they both looked sophisticated, and to state simply fine as hell. Both of them we're getting checked out by other passengers.  
  
" All of these eyes are started to make me nervous." Leon said from the side of his mouth.  
  
"No kidding."  
  
Finally they arrived. Leon turned to see Carlos, Becky, and Sherry talking.  
  
Carlos turned to Leon. " I see the two of you have gotten a little closer." Claire blushed as did Leon. Becky eased the tension. "Leave them alone Carlos, I'm sure Leon was just being a gentlemen." Claire nodded.  
  
"He was. Come on let's go. I'm starving. We haven't eating since morning."  
  
Sherry walked behind Leon and Claire and started to push them into the restaurant. "Come on you two." Carlos and Rebecca followed.  
  
Leon was greeted by a hostess. She looked like she had seen better days.  
  
" How are you all this evening? Do you have any reservations?"  
  
" Yes, we are all here on the behalf of the Redfield party." Leon gestured to the rest of the group.  
  
" Ah yes, for seven o' clock, right this way."  
  
The hostess showed the group to the table where Chris and Jill were waiting.  
  
Leon wanted to make a good impression on Claire so he pulled out a chair for her and made her feel all nice and stuff.  
  
" Thank you Leon."  
  
" Don't mention it." Leon looked to see Sherry looking at him as if she was expecting something. He pulled out a chair for Sherry also.  
  
" Thanks Leon. You're doing a great job. Keep it up" Leon glanced at Claire who was making small talk with Jill.  
  
" God she's beautiful." He didn't mind to express his thoughts out loud.  
  
" What was that Leon?" Chris was sitting next to him.  
  
" I said God I hate theses menus."  
  
After about 5 minutes the hostess came back and took everyone's order.  
  
The topic of discussion was the day after they had defeated Umbrella and threw a huge victory party. It was at this party Carlos and Rebecca had pretty much hooked up. Chris and Jill and Barry were in their own little S.T.A.R.S world getting as drunk as they possible could. Leon and Claire were having a time at the kaoraoke bar singing old 80's music on stage. Leon had gotten piss drunk and fell off the stage.  
  
Jill was having a time embarrassing Leon. " Remember what he said after he fell off." Chris was laughing like crazy. Carlos finished. " He said " What's it like to fall on your ass cause I can't feel mine." And then he started laughing until he passed out."  
  
Leon laughed at the situation because it was funny. And because he couldn't remember a damn thing.  
  
" At least we beat those bastards. And we all survived. I want to toast to this new life without monster viruses and assholes like Wesker." Leon put his glass in the air and the rest followed suit.  
  
" Here here."  
  
The hostess returned yet again with the food. Wasting no time the survivors began to devour their meals. Rebecca and Carlos exchanged a few bites of each others food making Chris, Leon, and Sherry shake their head again. Chris spoke for the rest of the group. " Will you two stop that? Sheesh."  
  
Rebecca looked at Chris and Carlos gave him the finger and added his own reply. " Hey I wasn't complaining about all of those moans coming out of you and Jill's room. Jill's eyes bulged and she practically choked on her steak. Sherry grinned with the best of them. " Oh this is getting too good."  
  
Claire looked over to see Leon smirking at the two couples then he turned his head to her. He turned his head back just as quickly the moment they made eye contact. She reached over to touch him. " Hey Leon."  
  
He turned back around. Only this time he was a little more brave. " Yeah."  
  
" Shouldn't we be a tag team along with the other couples? I mean we're the odd ones out here." She glanced at Chris and Jill trying to be civil but failing miserably. Leon agreed. " Yeah, but I thought we were already a team?" Claire blushed. Sherry saw this but didn't say anything because the feud between the couples was beginning to die down.  
  
" What should we do tomorrow? Maybe there's a casino on this boat." Leon asked.  
  
Claire was a little surprised. " I didn't take you for a gambler Leon."  
  
" Well, that's a side of me I let few people see. But since you're Claire I'll make an exception."  
  
" Okay then, it's a date." Leon nodded in agreement.  
  
" It's a date." He felt the kind of peace with oneself when you get high. Is it possible to feel that way without being high? Leon brushed the thought off.  
  
Finally, the feud had ended. Chris and Jill had paid and said their goodnights. Carlos and Rebecca did the same. Claire, Leon, and Sherry went back to their rooms.  
  
Leon was ready to fall out on the floor. Claire and Sherry were going into the bathroom one at a time to change into their sleeping clothes. Leon then went in. When he came out, he noticed Claire on one bed and Sherry on the other.  
  
" Just like old times eh?" Leon said.  
  
Sherry turned off the lamp on her side of the room. " Yeah, goodnight Leon and Claire."  
  
Claire and Leon both looked at her. " Night, Sherry."  
  
" Um, could you pass me a pillow?" Leon pointed to the pillow next to Claire.  
  
" Why?" Claire asked confused.  
  
Leon had taken an extra blanket and had laid it out on the floor. " I'm sleeping on the floor."  
  
" Oh come on Leon, this is a King size bed, it's meant for one or "two" people. You can sleep in the bed if you want." She patted the empty spot next to her.  
  
" If you say so." Leon cleaned up his area off the floor and got into the bed. Claire reached over to turn off her lamp. " Night Leon."  
  
Leon had his back turned to her so she didn't see the gigantic smile on his face. " Night, Claire."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So how was that? I think I'm getting better with each chapter I do. Review Review. Oh please review. Hopefully Leon will take the advice he gave Chris and use it to his advantage. We'll see. Alrighty then. 


	4. The Big Moment

Unexpected Happenings  
  
Author's Note: I don't have much to say except I hope you keep reading the story. Oh Yeah, I don't own anything Capcom does.  
  
Chapter 4- The Big Moment  
  
Leon opened up his eyes and yawned. The light from the bathroom door shown through the crack of the door. He looked over to see Claire and Sherry missing. He figured one of them was in the bathroom at least.  
  
There was a knock at the door. " Claire open up." It was Sherry.  
  
He got up and opened the door. Sherry hadn't expected Leon wake up so late. " Leon, you finally woke up." Leon yawned. "Yeah, where did you go?"  
  
Sherry looked like she had forgotten where she had came from but then she answered calmly. " Oh, I went to see if the others were up yet. They are. Jill said that we should be in the Bahamas by tomorrow. Then we can go shopping."  
  
" Okay, me and Claire are going to the casino later on. I don't think you're old enough though."  
  
Sherry smiled a little. " Don't worry about it. I plan on going back to the pool with Rebecca and Carlos again anyway. I'm just glad you and Claire are finally spending time together. Speaking of which, when are you going to tell her?" Leon was about to speak when Claire stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
" Tell me what." She had just finished washing her hair and was drying it with a towel.  
  
Leon looked at Sherry. Fortunately she was already prepared. " That we'll be in the Bahamas by tomorrow."  
  
Claire face lit up. " Finally, I don't know how much more I can take on all this water. And we can go shopping of course."  
  
Leon was fascinated by just about everything Claire did. The way she walked, talked, and her uncanny ability to make him feel good even when he was in the worst of moods. He decided then and there that tomorrow he was going to let her know that he was in love with her. But right now he had to go do his morning business like every other male on this planet does.  
  
" I'm going to use the bathroom." He said calmly. But he was really straining to hold it in. Sherry and Claire could tell by the look on his face. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Leon, me and Sherry are gonna head down for breakfast. You go ahead and get dressed and meet us down there alright?" Claire announced.  
  
Through the door Leon responded. " All right." Claire and Sherry left the room for Leon to get dressed.  
  
In the dining room, Sherry and Claire had already fixed themselves breakfast. Sherry had pancakes, with eggs, sausages, and fruit. Claire had the same.  
  
" Claire, really do you like Leon? And don't blow it off, I really want to know." Sherry had a desperate look in her eye. The look that Claire had fallen for since Raccoon. Claire figured it was time she gave up denying it.  
  
" Yes, Sherry I do. I do. Leon has been a great friend to me. I consider him my best friend. And I wouldn't mind if it became more. Are you happy now?" Claire sighed as she knew that no matter how old she was Sherry Birkin would always win her over.  
  
" All of us could tell you did. Are you going to do something about it?" Sherry smiled finally satisfied with Claire's honest answer.  
  
" I don't know. This is the perfect time to break the ice. I think I'll wait until we get to the Bahamas. Then I'll tell him." Claire took a sip from her orange juice.  
  
" Well I don't care as long as you do something. You two seem perfect for each other."  
  
Claire laughed. " Why would you say that?" Sherry continued to explain.  
  
" First, we all survived Raccoon. That alone made us close. You two were practically unseperatable after you came back from Antarctica. And remember those times right before we took out Umbrella. Leon almost gave his life for you like a million times. And you did the same for him Chris told me. Plus you both pretty much raised me those few years like you were my own parents. Do I have to keep going? Sherry twirled her fork in the air as she smirked.  
  
Claire laughed. " You made your point. Let's talk about my love life another time."  
  
Sherry grinned. " Yeah, once you get with Leon you love life will be a whole lot spicier." Claire looked taken back.  
  
"Sherry!" Sherry shook her head.  
  
" You had it coming Claire." At that moment she spotted Leon heading over to them.  
  
" Oh, Claire there comes Leon, I gotta go. Good luck." Sherry cleaned up her plate and waved bye to Claire.  
  
" Sherry wait.' Claire thought back to Raccoon when she had said that very same thing. ' God, that takes me back.'  
  
Leon had said hi to Sherry and was making his way towards Claire.  
  
" I see you two decided to start without me." Leon started to fix his plate.  
  
" Well, you were taking entirely too long." Claire situated herself so that she was sitting across from him.  
  
" Yeah, so do you wanna go to the Casino today? I feel the urge to try my luck on the roulette wheel." Leon said after taking a bite of his food.  
  
" Um, how about we go to the Gift Shop first? I want to have a souvenir for this trip. It's really been great so far." Leon smiled at her.  
  
" I'm just glad that I could come with you all. It's been a while since we last saw each other." Claire looked down at her hands and fiddled with nervously. Leon noticed her change in mood.  
  
" What's wrong Claire?" She looked up at him.  
  
" Nothing's wrong, it's just I've been thinking about things since Umbrella. I'll forever hate them for taking away my life and the lives of so many others, but I owe them one of the greatest things in my life." Leon looked puzzled.  
  
" What could you possibly owe Umbrella?" He leaned in closer to hear her answer.  
  
" If I never went to Raccoon, I never would have met Sherry or you. And if it wasn't for Umbrella, me and Chris wouldn't have reinforced the love between us as brother and sister. I just wish those that didn't make it have found happiness too."  
  
" You're talking about Steve aren't you." Claire smiled slightly.  
  
" Yeah, I miss him but I've gotten over that. With your help."  
  
Leon was surprised at Claire's confession. All this time he never imagined that Claire cared so much for her friends or for him. Leon was always there for her. Claire knew that. Claire seemed to have so much on her mind since Umbrella's demise but it's about time she live out her life. Leon decided that he needed to get this off his chest now. To hell with waiting.  
  
" Claire, I've been wanting to tell you something. It's been on my mind for quite a while." Claire motioned for him to go ahead. Leon gulped.  
  
" I consider you my best friend. Ever since Umbrella, you, Chris, Jill, and every one else are all I have. You've been there for me and I've been there for you. I know the consequences of me saying this but I'm willing to take that chance. Claire, I love you."  
  
Claire was in awe. She couldn't describe what she felt but it was the greatest feeling in the world. The person she loved loved her back.  
  
" Leon." That was all she could say.  
  
Leon looked at her then to her hand that was slowly advancing across the table to his own. Claire intertwined her fingers with his. Leon looked back up to see Claire smiling at him. Leon decided to have fun with the moment.  
  
" What does this mean Claire?" He nodded towards their intertwined hands on the table. But Claire was in no mood for games.  
  
" I love you too, Leon." Claire spoke ever so softly.  
  
" Thank God, cause I might have went into shock if you said otherwise. Want to go and freak out your brother and company?" Leon grinned and Claire grinned back.  
  
" Come on, I want to see the look on his face when he figures it out." With that, the new couple cleaned up their table and walked to the pool area hand in hand.  
  
Carlos noticed it first. " Oh shit, Becca look!" He pointed over to Leon and Claire walking towards them. Becky clapped her hands excitedly congratulating the two.  
  
" Yeah, I'm so happy you two finally got together! It only took one day."  
  
Leon looked at Becky smiling at them broadly. " One day was all we needed I guess." A minute later Sherry turned the corner and was wondering what Rebecca was so happy about. She walked up to them.  
  
" What's up with Becky, did Carlos propose to her or something?" Carlos snickered at Sherry's comment.  
  
" Close, but no catch. Leon and Claire got together." Sherry's eyes grew wide.  
  
" Yes! Which one of you said the big L word first?" Leon rose his hand as if he was back in school.  
  
" I did Sherry. Glad I could make your day." Sherry calmed down a bit.  
  
" Believe me you did. Did you tell Chris and Jill?" Conveniently, Chris and Jill happened to walk up to them at that exact moment.  
  
" Tell us what." Carlos decided to have some fun.  
  
" Let's just say you may have a brother in-law in the near future amigo."  
  
Chris almost passed out right there. Luckily, Jill was supporting him with her arm around his waist. Chris was speechless, he just kept glancing between the new couple. Jill decided to give congrats on the behalf of both of them. She went to hug Claire.  
  
" God, Claire I'm so happy for you. We sort of had this planned out for you." Leon rose an eyebrow.  
  
" That invitation, Chris said that you all had a suspicion I liked Claire." Chris intervened.  
  
" We did. I didn't know you'd make a move so soon though. But what can I say, I'm happy for the both of you. I can't believe it only took them one fucking day." Chris slapped his forehead.  
  
Jill remembered the reason why she had come down her in the first place.  
  
" Oh yeah, me and Chris are going to the gift shop. Are you all coming?" The group in turned nodded and replied with a bunch of yeah's and okay's.  
  
Claire looked back to Leon as the others began to leave. " There were right. It only took us one day."  
  
" Well, let's go ahead and make the best of this day. And when we get to the Bahamas, we'll make the best of the time we spend there. I'm just glad the feeling's mutual."  
  
Claire ran her hand through Leon's fiery red hair. " So let's elaborate on those feelings."  
  
With that Leon and Claire got themselves lost in a kiss that would mean the beginning of a new life for the both of them. At that moment neither could give a damn about what was going on around them. They were finally together and they were going to make it last.  
  
Leon broke off the kiss and looked absolutely stupefied. " Um, we should go now. All of this romance is kinda getting to me." Claire smiled. " Yeah, let's go and mess with the others for now." Finally content with themselves, the pair headed towards the gift shop.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know I know, I sort of rushed the get together scene a little bit but I don't care. I couldn't wait another chapter. Forgive me. Alright, enough crap. I wanna know what you all thought of that chapter and this story so far for that matter. I'm glad just knowing someone is reading this. Next chapter will focus more on our favorite couple getting to know each other better. Cause they'll finally be in the Bahamas. Heh Heh Heh. Alrighty then. 


	5. Never A Tender Moment

Unexpected Happenings  
  
Author's Note: Hello again. I want to thank all of you for your reviews and comments so far. I'm still surprised at the fact this story is doing as well as it is. That's a good thing. Well, since I got the get together scene out the way, I can finally work on this relationship more. Alright. Let's get to it.  
  
Chapter 5-Never A Tender Moment  
  
" Carlos, put those down!" Carlos looked at Becky, then at the teddy bear in his hand. The teddy bear had a t-shirt that read: THIS IS A MAN'S WORLD. In Carlos' hand also was a pack of easily visible condoms.  
  
" Which one, the bear or the condoms?" He smirked. Becky, at this moment blushed heavily, but that blush was soon replaced by anger.  
  
" Ooohhh Carlos, I'm so going to kick your ass."  
  
" So I guess you want me to keep the condoms?" He put on a smile as he sat the bear down. Leon, who was next to Carlos checking out the disposable cameras looked at Carlos and tried to give him a word of advice. Although it probrably wouldn't work in this situation.  
  
" Carlos, I don't think that was the right choice of word." Leon motioned at Rebecca talking to Claire by the entrance. Carlos smirked.  
  
" Why not, she's know it's all in fun. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong." Leon just shook his head.  
  
" No you idiot. This is the second time you've pissed her off in under 48 hours. Don't you think she's had enough of your "jokes" for awhile? Besides she's talking to Claire over there. Most likely discussing about how she wants to relax and spend time with you and all you want to do is play. I'm telling you like you told me. You may know her well, but you don't know her that well. Spend time with her."  
  
Carlos had finally got it through his head that his playing was pissing Rebecca off. There was a time for play and a time to relax. And maybe if would take the time to "relax" with Rebecca today he could "play" with her tonight.  
  
" Alright Romeo, you made your point. I'll go and talk to Becca." Carlos turned and walked off in that direction. Leon noticed that Carlos had purchased the condoms and was smiling coyly as he walked.  
  
" Whatever he has planned, I hope I don't hear about it in the morning."  
  
While Carlos was attempting to make up with Rebecca, Claire had snuck her way behind Leon. She put her hands over his shoulders and took a peak over them to see what he was looking at.  
  
" Whatcha looking at Leon? A present for me?" She put on her custom smile. The same one Leon loved to see but hated because it meant Claire would always get her way. Leon chuckled.  
  
" If I was going to get you a present I wouldn't let you know? Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Claire rolled her eyes at him absent-mindedly.  
  
" What time is it now?"  
  
"About 1:00. Do you want to find the casino?" Claire shook her head.  
  
" No, let's wait until tonight. Right now let's go out on the deck." Leon nodded and put the camera he was holding back down.  
  
" Okay. Hey, where did Chris, Jill, and Sherry go?"  
  
" Chris and Jill went on deck and Sherry went back to the pool I guess. Have you seen her dive yet?"  
  
" Yeah, she's amazing. I wondered what she was doing all those years."  
  
Claire and Leon walked out the store and made small talk such as: Carlos and Rebecca's relationship, Chris and Jill obviously avoiding everyone else, and why is the sky blue?" Eventually, they made out on deck. Chris and Jill were at the edge engaged in a moment. Leon had to laugh.  
  
" Man, I swear if those two get any cheekier I'm jumping off this boat." Claire agreed right along with him.  
  
" Please, take me with you. Let's go and give them a heart attack."  
  
" Claire, I never knew you were so bad." Leon mocked.  
  
" Leon, you've yet to seen me " bad". I'm merely being a little sister. Don't you have any younger siblings?" Leon nodded.  
  
" Yeah, a little sister. She was born right after I left for Raccoon. I only saw her one time and that was after we took out Umbrella. Her name is Sarah Lynn. She should be about 4 or 5 now."  
  
" We should go see her after we come back from the Bahamas."  
  
Leon smiled. She didn't say you should see her, she said we should see her as in him and her. Leon was in awe of how much he loved being with this girl.  
  
" I'd like that. Let's go and mess with Chris and Jill before they leave again." The two made their way towards the unsuspecting lovers.  
  
Chris' arms were wrapped around Jill as they both stared out at the ocean. The ocean breeze was beginning to pick up and it blew Jill's hair into Chris' face. He gently pushed it away.  
  
" This is the best vacation we've had in a pretty long time isn't it Jill? I mean, the best real vacation." Jill made a small "hmm" sound. Chris continued.  
  
" Everyone else also seems to be enjoying themselves. Hopefully when we get to the Bahamas, they'll find something to do." Jill replied the same way she had a minute ago.  
  
" Jill, are you listening?" Chris looked down at Jill. She had a dreamy gaze on her face.  
  
" I just like listening to you talk while I'm in your arms. It feels good." Chris look stupefied. " Oh."  
  
Claire and Leon decided to make themselves known. " What time does the wedding start bro?" Claire made her way up to Chris. Chris and Jill groaned.  
  
" Oh, it's you." Leon faked looking hurt. "You both don't look that happy to see us."  
  
Jill had an annoyed look on her face. " Can't you two go bother somebody else? Go find Becky and Carlos."  
  
" Been there done that." Claire chimed. Leon reached for Claire's hand.  
  
" Come on Claire, it seems we're not wanted here." Leon tilted his head in a snobbish way as if he was.( uh, being snobbish).  
  
" Yes, I agree." Claire did the same. The two then walked away leaving Chris and Jill more confused than they were before they got there. Jill turned to Chris.  
  
" I thought one couple was bad enough but two is, oh my God." Jill put a hand to her head. She had come to relax but it seems like relaxation would not be visiting her anytime soon. Chris replied in the same manner.  
  
" And the fact that one of the couples contains my lovely sister makes matters even worse. Let's go back to the cabin."  
  
Jill nodded lazily. " Yeah, then maybe I'll live longer." Chris laughed at Jill's bitter comment. Jill looked at Chris like she was pissed.  
  
" You think this is funny, don't you?" Chris stopped laughing and started groveling. "No no no, I agree with you 100%" Jill snorted. "Hmmph".  
  
Leon and Claire spent most of the afternoon talking about what they wanted to do when they reached the Bahamas. The conversation soon turned to cuddling and Sherry just happened to walk in at the moment.  
  
" What are you two doing?" Leon and Claire stopped within inches of each other and turned to Sherry. She had a I Know What's Going On Look on her face. When she got no response, she scoffed.  
  
" Oh that's how it is. I get it. I'm going to go and wash up; dinner starts soon." With that, she gave the couple one last sly look and went into the bathroom.  
  
Claire, who finally snapped out of her trance patted Leon on his leg. "I'm going to find something to wear for dinner. You should too. So get up." Leon groaned. " Oh come on, Claire let me sit here just a little longer." He was sitting at the end of the bed with his back resting on the headboard. Claire pretended to think it over.  
  
"Ummm, no." She walked over to her suitcase and started sorting through it. Leon slid off of the bed and crept behind her.  
  
' So Claire wants to play huh? I'll show her.' Leon thought evilly.  
  
Claire was about to pull her dress out of the suitcase when she was picked up and thrown over Leon's shoulder.  
  
" Hey, what the, Leon! Let me go, you big jerk!" Her screams were heard by Sherry, who peaked out of the bathroom door.  
  
" Hey you two, now is not the time for foreplay." With that, she grinned and shut the door.  
  
Claire was wide-eyed and was about to tell Sherry off but Leon lost his balance and they both fell on the floor.  
  
" Leon, you're such an ass. Look what you did." Claire landed on top of Leon while Leon was facing the ground. He turned so that he was on his side.  
  
" I did it cause I love you." Claire rolled her eyes.  
  
" You did it cause you're Leon. Now let me get dressed." Claire gave him a kiss on the forehead and got up. " Sherry, are you finished?" Sherry opened the door completely dressed.  
  
" Yeah, go ahead. I'll stay here and wait until you two are ready." Leon snickered with a grin. " You don't have to, we'll be fine."  
  
"Uh Uh, you two need adult supervision."  
  
Instead of dressing formal, everyone decided to go casual for dinner. Chris and Jill had finally accepted the fact they wouldn't be left alone until tomorrow so they were ready to endure one more night with the clowns they called their friends. Rebecca and Carlos were all lovey-dovey again. Rebecca had finally come to terms with Carlos and decided she would kick his ass after they came back from the Bahamas. At last Sherry, Leon, and Claire arrived. Sherry leaned over to Chris to whisper in his ear.  
  
" Do I have to room with Leon and Claire when we get to the Bahamas?" They've only been together since this morning and are driving me crazy. Their almost as bad as Becca and Carlos." Chris smiled slightly.  
  
" Yeah, but don't worry about it. They're probrably just getting used to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. They should be sane by tomorrow."  
  
"If you say so." Sherry chuckled and sat down.  
  
Leon and Claire had sat down and were looking at the menu together. After a few minutes everyone took their orders. Unlike last night's dinner, this one would go uneventful.  
  
Chris, Leon, and Carlos had just finished all of their food. They looked full as anything. The girls smiled at their boyish actions but they only received a belch from all three men in reply. Jill, Rebecca, Claire, and Sherry grimaced.  
  
" You guys are gross." Sherry scrunched up her nose.  
  
" Hey, we're men." Claire turned to Jill.  
  
" Guess that explains it." Jill nodded.  
  
Chris paid for the meal and everyone got up to go their separate ways. Chris and Jill were going back on deck, Carlos and Rebecca back to their room and Sherry was going back to hers so she get some sleep. She wanted to be ready for the Bahamas tomorrow. Claire and Leon were now standing in the lobby.  
  
" I'm ready to gamble. Coming Claire?" Leon gestured over to the bright lights shining from the casino ahead. The grin on his face was evident.  
  
" I said I would didn't I? I have to make sure you don't lose everything in one night. Then what will we have to spend later."  
  
Leon was already looking ahead and slowly advancing his way inside. " Yeah, yeah." He blew it off and grabbed her arm and they made their way inside.  
  
' I learn something new about him everyday. I hope that's a good thing.'  
  
The first table Leon went to was the Black Jack table. The dealer laid out his cards. Leon peaked at his hand. He had a 3 and a 9.  
  
" Hit me." The dealer gave him another card. This time it was a 7. Claire didn't know how to play Black Jack so she asked Leon what he was doing. He explained how the cards worked and how the object of the game is to get twenty-one. Leon counted his hand. He had 19. Claire smiled at Leon as he looked back at her to show his hand.  
  
" I have 19. Show me what you got." Leon gazed intently as the dealer revealed his cards. He had 19 also.  
  
" Sorry sir, you lose." Leon grin fell into a frown. ' Aw, man."  
  
" What happened?" Claire asked. Leon looked at the dealer.  
  
" Dealer always wins. Hey, you want to try Claire? Go ahead, you might have Beginner's Luck."  
  
Claire wanted to see what this gambling thing was all about. " All right. I'll do it." She moved to the table so that Leon was behind her. He put his arms around her waist. He felt her tense up a little. She turned her head around. Leon smiled back.  
  
" For good luck." Claire looked at him suspiciously but smiled back just the same.  
  
" Okay, I'm ready." The dealer laid out her cards.  
  
" The Jackpot for tonight is 3000 dollars. Only one winner. Will you go for it?" Claire turned to see Leon nod at her. " You can do it Claire." For some reason Claire felt she could do it. Whether Leon was any help she didn't know. Maybe it was the fact it was a challenge.  
  
Claire peaked at her cards. An ace and a 2. Claire looked up at the dealer. "Hit me." The dealer did as she said. She received an 8. Claire smiled inwardly so the dealer wouldn't see her. The dealer showed his hand. He had 20. Claire turned her hand over to reveal a perfect 21. " I win." The dealer congratulated her and Leon was ecstatic over it.  
  
" My God Claire, you are amazing." Claire just turned around and grinned.  
  
" I know." She kissed him fully on the lips. Oblivious once again to the crowd around her.  
  
" Here is you reward miss. What is your name?" Claire took the bag of money. " Claire. Claire Redfield."  
  
"Well, congratulations again Miss Redfield. I hope you come again to entertain us some more."  
  
Leon cut in. " Oh believe me, we'll be back." Claire rolled her eyes at Leon. 'Stop trying to take my spotlight Leon." The manager walked off and Claire turned back to Leon.  
  
" You really have no reason to be here now. Are you ready to go back to the cabin now?" Claire asked.  
  
" Yeah, we need a good night's rest for tomorrow anyway. Let's turn in."  
  
The two walked back to the room discussing Claire's unbelievable luck and Leon's obvious gambling problem. Leon opened the door to their room. They both came in to see Sherry sleeping soundly like a little angel.  
  
Claire smiled at the sight. " Even though she can be the most annoying at times, I love her to death."  
  
Leon went into the bathroom to change and Claire went in next. Leon pondered over the events of the day. This morning he woke up single and in love with his friend. Tonight, he would go to sleep knowing that he wasn't alone anymore. Life is funny isn't it. Leon crawled onto his side of the bed. He figured Claire didn't mind.  
  
Claire soon climbed into bed also and took off her bracelet. She looked on the dresser to see the pictures she had taken with Leon yesterday. She smiled. Things were finally looking up.  
  
" Leon." Leon opened his eyes. " hmm."  
  
" Thank you for being my friend. I'll never forget today as long as I live."  
  
" Claire believe me I feel the same way. If I had to fall in love with anybody I'm glad it was you."  
  
" Me too. Night Leon." She turned off the light.  
  
" Night Claire."  
  
Claire laid there thinking about how much her life had changed in the past 2 days. But for the better. She and Leon had declared their love for each other. The group had finally gotten time to relax and she felt more alive than ever. Even before Umbrella. Before she met Leon. Tomorrow they would finally be in the Bahamas and Claire was ready to make the best of it. She fell into a slumber of dreams. About the Bahamas. About Leon. Finally content with her life as of now because it truly was all good.  
Author's Note: That chapter took awhile to do. But I'm glad it came out the way it did. I hope I satisfied the urges for fans of all the couples in this chapter. I was thinking about adding some action in this story but I think I'll save it for another story. This seems to be doing well as is. So remember, review and let me know what you think. You all really make my day. Didn't mean to get all emotional on you but what the hell. I feel a whole lot better. Until next time. 


	6. Arrival

Unexpected Happenings  
  
Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Finally the gang will be in the Bahamas. Anything could happen. I appreciate all of your reviews and I'll try not to let you all down with this chapter. All right. Let's get to it.  
  
Chapter 6: Arrival  
  
Leon opened his eyes slowly, yawning as he stretched. He looked around the cabin a bit confused until he remembered he was on the ship. He then looked to his left to see Claire sleeping. Leon couldn't help but notice the hint of a smile on her face. He smiled. Sherry was still asleep on the next bed over. Her covers were thrown over her head. Leon got up from the bed and walked over to Sherry. He called her name out softly to wake her.  
  
" Sherry. Sherry, it's time to get up. We should almost be to the Bahamas by now."  
  
Sherry just mumbled irritably. " 5 more minutes Leon, 5 more minutes." She pulled the covers back over her head.  
  
" Whatever you say Sherry. I'll go wake Claire then." He yawned once more and made his way back over to Claire.  
  
" Claire, it's time to get up."  
  
When no reply came, he shook her a little. She let out a small groan and opened her eyes. Claire couldn't make out the face because of her sleep so she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Leon came into focus.  
  
" Morning, beautiful." Leon said while standing over her. Claire looked up at Leon.  
  
" Morning, Leon. How come you're up so early?" Leon let out a small laugh.  
  
" Early! It's going on 12:30 in the afternoon, Claire. My guess is that the others are already up and ready to go."  
  
Claire sat up and took a chance to stretch. " Yeah, we should get ready too. We should get our things together and have them ready to unload when we get there." Leon nodded in reply. Claire got up from the bed and went into go into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
Leon went back over to Sherry to wake her. " Sherry, time's up. We've got a lot to do today so please get up." Sherry grunted and sat up facing Leon.  
  
" Okay, okay, okay, I'm up. Now get out my way so I can grab something to wear." She got out of bed and began searching through her luggage for something to put on.  
  
Leon, Claire, and Sherry had gotten dressed fairly quickly and were now toting their baggage with them to the deck. Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Carlos soon followed in a similar fashion. An attendant had just announced that the ship had reached the Bahamas and was preparing to dock. The passengers were in awe when they saw the resort on the horizon. There was what seemed like an endless stretch of hotels, shops, pubs, and clubs. And for Sherry each individual hotel had an indoor pool and an outdoor pool area. The beach also had a boardwalk along with a decent sized amusement park. Simply put, they were about to enter paradise.  
  
Chris, Carlos, and Leon ended up toting the bags off the ship while the girls wondered around taking in the sights.  
  
" Were all these damn bags necessary?" Carlos wondered out loud. Chris dropped the rest of the bags behind him. Jill's bags alone seem to weigh at least 200 pounds. He took in a deep breath.  
  
" Carlos, look at who you're traveling with. I don't know about Rebecca but Claire and Jill are unrelenting when it comes to shopping. The two of them can bring a grown man down to his knees. I know because I was that man."  
  
Leon burst out in laughter at Chris' over the top confession. " Chris, don't you think that's an exaggeration? I mean, come on, they brought you down to your knees." Chris shot a look at him. Leon was naïve but he'd find out soon enough.  
  
" Laugh now Leon, but remember, you are with Claire now, she will not treat you any different. Matter of fact you may have it worse because of that. But hey what do I know, I'm just her brother." Chris sat down on one of the bags to catch his breath. Leon looked at Chris and figured he should give him a break.  
  
" Hey, Chris I appreciate the warning. I'll remember to keep that in mind when I take Claire and Sherry shopping." Leon spoke as he grinned. Chris looked up at him with a surprised look on his face.  
  
" Claire and Sherry. Leon I take it back, you're as good as dead." Chris said as he let out a chuckle. Carlos was enjoying the conversation when he noticed a shuttle to the hotel that they would all be staying at.  
  
" Heads up men, we're saved." Leon let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God."  
  
"Hey, you guys wait up." The men turned their heads to see the girls walking over to them. Each of them had two cups of lemonade in their hands, minus Sherry.  
  
Chris was greeted by a kiss from Jill. He happily accepted. After parting, he took the lemonade from Jill and drank some. " Thanks a lot Jill, I needed that." Jill took a sip of her own drink. " Your welcome. I see you guys found a shuttle. Ready to leave?" Chris looked at his watch. 2:00. " Yeah, let everyone else know we're leaving now." Jill proceeded over to others.  
  
" Chris says that we're going to the hotel now to get check in and everything. So finish loading the bags so we can get a move on." Jill made her announcement and got into the shuttle with Chris. The others followed suit.  
  
The shuttle ride was pleasant enough for everyone. Sherry and Claire were captivated by the myriad of tourist attractions they passed. Both of them oohhing and awwing at every little thing. Rebecca and Jill we're engaged in a little conversation about how life was finally going right for them. And the men, who had toted hundreds of pounds of luggage, had taken the opportunity to catch some well deserved Z's. Rebecca took a second to regard the three guys thoughtfully.  
  
" Aw Jill, look at them. They're all so cute when they're asleep. They look like little boys." Jill looked over to see Chris knocked out with his head resting on the window. Leon was next to him with his head down and was about to fall out. Carlos was next to Leon and he had his head on the window, mouth open and everything. All in all they were out cold. Jill couldn't help but laugh.  
  
" I guess our luggage took a toll on our big strong men. We should let them take it easy. Besides, I don't plan on Chris getting that much sleep tonight anyway."  
  
Rebecca shook her head knowingly and laughed. " I don't plan on letting Carlos get any sleep tonight either."  
  
Claire and Sherry overheard this and turned to the two women in complete shock. Claire spoke.  
  
" You two have some serious issues." Jill looked back at her and showed a small smile.  
  
" Aw, quit your whining? I'm sure you love it just as much as we do." Claire stayed silent for a minute. She had no argument there. Rebecca chimed in.  
  
" Believe me Claire, if you love Leon as much as I think you do and the time is right you'll feel just like us. You'll never get tired of it. And this trip makes it all better." Sherry felt like she had to comment on this.  
  
" Okay, I may be young, but I think I understand you Rebecca. I hope I find a guy that can make me feel that way someday." Claire put her arm around Sherry to pull her into a sisterly hug.  
  
" Don't worry, you will Sherry." Jill smiled throughout the whole conversation. Finally, the shuttle had reached it's destination. Tropical Paradise Resort.  
  
Sherry went to slap Leon in the head and told him they had arrived. Leon grabbed Sherry's arm and pulled her to him to put her in a head lock.  
  
" Hey, no fair. I thought you were sleeping." Sherry squealed. Leon let her go.  
  
" I'd be more careful next time if I were you." He laughed and got out of the shuttle to meet the others. He and Sherry went inside.  
  
Leon looked around the lobby to see Chris and Jill apparently checking them in. Carlos was giving the luggage carrier a tip at the door. Rebecca was next to him. But he couldn't see Claire.  
  
" Where's Claire?" Leon wondered out loud. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him.  
  
" Right behind you." Claire said as she went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Leon blushed a bit.  
  
" What was that for?" Claire smiled a bit.  
  
" No reason. I just feel so good. Look at this place. It's wonderful." She motioned around at the first class lobby, an elevator with crystal like glass, and the magnificent water fountain in the center of the lobby. Just then Sherry came up to them informing them that their suite was on the 16th floor and the others had already left. Leon took Claire's hand.  
  
" Let's go and check this place out." Claire nodded and they began to follow the others. Sherry smiled at the couple before following them herself.  
  
The elevator open and the group began to file out. The luggage was already waiting for them. Chris took a look around the hall.  
  
" Okay, suite 532, 533, and 534. Here we go." Jill came up to him.  
  
" I think we're 532." She took the keycard and slid it in the slot. That was indeed their room.  
  
Jill turned around to the others as Chris went inside. " Me and Chris are gonna stay here for a while. If we do something we'll tell you." The rest acknowledged and Jill shut the door.  
  
Carlos and Rebecca took their baggage into their room and all that were left was Leon, Claire, and Sherry.  
  
" So I guess we're 534." Leon took the keycard and opened the door. " Come on in."  
  
Sherry stopped dead in her tracks when she saw how large and extravagant the suite actually was.  
  
" Damn, this is nice!" Claire turned to Sherry shocked.  
  
" Sherry!." Sherry blushed a little.  
  
" Oops." Leon chuckled and continued to look around.  
  
" This is the life, I can't believe the we have 5 days in this place." Claire nodded in agreement.  
  
The trio decided that the would keep the same sleeping arrangements as last time. Sherry also made Leon and Claire promise not to act too lovey-dovey around her as she is reminded too much of Becca and Carlos. They agreed although keeping the promise was another matter. Leon had decided to continue the snooze he had on the shuttled and Sherry had found a Pay Per View movie on t.v. Claire took this chance to think about something to do while she was here in the Bahamas.  
  
" We're finally here. What should we do first?' Claire wondered out loud. Sherry turned away from the t.v to look at Claire grinning. They both looked at a knocked out Leon on the bed then back at each other. Sherry nodded her head as if she agreed with Claire on something.  
  
" Shopping!"  
Author's Note: Shopping is the root of all evil. No I just playing. But trust me, men shopping with females is HELL! I know personally. Anyway, how was that chapter. The group finally made. What will happen over the course of these 5 days. A lot of intresting stuff, I can tell you that. So look to the bottom left hand corner. Click the go button and make my day. Alrighty then. 


	7. Shop Til You Drop

Unexpected Happenings  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. They keep me motivated. I had to take a break to catch up on some schoolwork. I hope you all are still interested because I plan on making this a long story. I just don't like short stories that much. Especially if they are good. Okay, let me stop talking and we can continue with the story. Oh yeah, this is chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 7- Shop Til You Drop  
  
" Leon, let's stop at that store over there." Sherry pointed over to Dillards. Leon looked at Claire to see what she thought. Claire was already making her way over there, Sherry was following her. Leon looked at the two girls and groaned. He took at seat on one of the benches and tried to recollect his thoughts.  
  
Leon remembered that he promised Claire and Sherry he'd take them shopping. For some reason he chose the biggest mall on the island.  
  
" Leon! Come on we need you to carry some more bags." Sherry yelled from in front of the store. Claire saw the look on Leon's face. He looked like he was about to cry. With a slightly teasing smile see made her way over to Leon.  
  
" What's wrong Leon, You tired already?" Claire ran one of her hands down Leon's bicep. He tensed up from the soarness of carrying too many bags. Claire looked up at Leon and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
" Claire, look at me. I'm carrying 6 different bags of stuff and only one bag is mine. Two are yours and I don't have to say to whom the other four belong to. And my head hurts like hell from Sherry dragging me around like I'm her slave."  
  
" Well, until we get back to the hotel, you are her slave. Of course you're my slave forever." Claire smirked and went back to join Sherry. Leon was left chuckling lightly at Claire's comment. He knew Claire was joking about being him being her slave. Right? By the look on Claire's face, he couldn't be sure. But spending forever with Claire was fine by him, so Leon picked up the six bags of clothes and other miscellaneous items and went into the store.  
  
Inside, Sherry was trying on different outfits. She had promised herself she was going to enjoy herself as much as possible during their stay here. And if she has to do it at Leon's financial expense then so be it. Claire too, had picked out some clothes and was in the dressing room trying them on. So poor Leon was left out in the waiting area along with another ill- fated fellow.  
  
Leon had decided to take a quick snooze while the girls were changing. He laid his head back on the sofa ready to doze off when Sherry came out to show Leon her outfit. She came and slapped Leon on the head to wake him up. Leon groaned.  
  
" Leon, do you like it?" Sherry asked as she turned around for him to see the outfit better. She had on a red short sleeve shirt with dark navy capri pants that went perfectly. She also had on a silver charm bracelet Claire had brought for her a while back. Right before they took out Umbrella.  
  
' If Sherry has a talent for anything, it's knowing how to dress." Leon thought.  
  
" You look great Sherry. I complement you on your sense of fashion. You should really try out for modeling?" Sherry put her right hand on her hip. She hadn't ever thought about modeling.  
  
" Really? You think I could model?" Sherry asked with a hint of awe in her voice. Leon shook his head knowingly and smiled.  
  
" Oh yeah. But I must get a percentage of your profits when you go big.. 20% atleast." Leon's voice was honest. He was telling the truth but he had to say something sarcastic. It was in his nature. Sherry's moment of awe faded into annoyance again.  
  
" Man, you can be so annoying." Sherry turned back to the dressing rooms to change.  
  
" I know." Leon replied as she left. He turned his head to see the man next to him had fallen asleep. Leon was about to do the same when the man's wife came up to him and piled 4 bags worth of merchandise into his lap. He awoke groaning and was about to say something when his wife walked up to him. The man protested outwardly about how horrible his day had been and his wife was about to tell him off but instead she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. His eyes grew wide and the next thing Leon knew, the couple had picked up their belongs and were hauling tail out of the store. He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Claire walked out of the changing room wearing red short sleeve shirt similar to Sherry's except this one had designs on it. Also she had on a pair of black leather pants that showed off the curvatures of her body quite nicely. Along with her outfit she wore those metal ring thingies around the waist of her pants to show off the leather. Leon was left speechless. Claire grinned silently.  
  
" So, what do you think? Is it sexy enough for you?" Claire turned around seductively on purpose just to see Leon's reaction to her. Leon, of course, couldn't reply right away. He could only register up one word to describe her.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
"Leon, woo hoo, you there?" Claire waved a hand in front of his face. She was enjoying every second of watching Leon drool over her. Finally, Leon regained some composure.  
  
" Y, you, you look beautiful Claire. Beautiful doesn't even describe it." Leon cursed himself for sounding so corny. But it was true. Those leather pants had done it. Though personally, Leon found Claire beautiful in anything she was wearing. Or not wearing.  
  
Claire smiled broadly. " Thanks Leon. I see I managed to take your breathe away." She grinned as she walked over to him. Leon rose up from his seat to meet her.  
  
" Yeah, you can say that again." Leon was caught off guard when Claire embraced him in a soft kiss. He didn't put up a fight though. Claire ended the kiss to whisper something inside his ear.  
  
" Before this trip is over, I'll do more then just take your breath away." With that, she let go and went back to change. Leon was smiling so hard he thought his face would get stuck in that position. Now he was really glad he acted on his feelings sooner rather than later.  
  
" If shopping with Claire is like this every time, then I'm going shopping every day." Leon grin never left his face.  
  
20 minutes later, Claire and Sherry's stuff was all paid for and the trio were making through way through town back towards the hotel. They decided to walk to see more of the island since the hotel was only a few blocks away. Sherry claimed to have a sudden urge for a banana split so they took a short break at the ice cream parlor.  
  
Sherry had gotten her banana split, Leon and Claire both got strawberry sundaes. At the moment they were all talking about going out to the beach later that night for conga dancing and a bonfire.  
  
Sherry took a bit out of her banana split before speaking.  
  
" We should stop by Chris and Jill's room on the way back and tell them about it. When does it start?" Claire took the flyer from Leon's hand while he was reading it. Leon grunted. " Hey, I was reading that." Claire looked back at him as if he wasn't anything important.  
  
" Anyway, this flyer says that Night Time Celebration begins at eight. And probably last until midnight tonight. Seems like the perfect way to spend the first night in the Bahamas, I think." She took a scoop from her sundae. She didn't notice that a little of the ice cream was on her face on her chin. Leon did. He wiped it off her chin.  
  
" You had some on your chin." Claire dipped her index finger into her bowl and smeared a line of ice cream down Leon's cheek. Leon gave her a confused look. Claire flashed back a sly smile.  
  
" Just repaying you the favor." She then wiped it back off his cheek with a napkin. Sherry sighed loudlly and dropped her spoon in distress.  
  
" I thought I told you guys to cut down on the flirting in public." She got up from her high chair and left a tip for the server. " I tell you, people nowadays. They don't pay any attention to you." She complained silently to herself while walking out the door.  
  
Leon and Claire exchanged confused glances.  
  
" What's with her? We weren't flirting that much were we?" Claire asked. Leon shook his head.  
  
" I think Sherry feels left out because we're all couples and she's all alone. Not jealous or anything, but lonely because we're spending more time together than with her. She feels she's not the center of our attention anymore. Maybe we should save our time for later." Claire nodded with understanding.  
  
" Yeah, maybe we should. I don't want her to be miserable while we're here. Come on let's go catch up to her." After cleaning up after themselves, the couple left to join Sherry outside.  
  
Sherry was toying with her bracelet as Claire and Leon walked up to her.  
  
Leon called out to her. " Sherry, you feeling okay? You took off there pretty quick." Sherry let out a small smile.  
  
" Yeah, I just didn't want to see any mushy moments. I had enough of that on the way here with Becca and Carlos." Claire chuckled a little.  
  
" I remember. Rebecca and Carlos made out in the back seat for like an hour on the way to Flordia. And they kept telling each other all kinds of mushy stuff."  
  
Sherry put her hands up in relief. " Finally, you guys understand. Don't take it the wrong way. I love the fact you guys are together. Just don't get to mushy around me. I like to still think of us a family." Leon walked over and gave Sherry a hug.  
  
" Sherry, just because we may be closer than we once were, me and Claire aren't going to just forget about you. No matter what happens between us, you're still going to apart of our lives. Both of ours. Don't worry about that though. I plan on being with Claire for a long time."  
  
Claire smiled at Leon's speech. She agreed with everything he said. Especially about being with each other for a long time.  
  
Sherry playfully shoved Leon off of her. Leon picked back up the bags they were carrying.  
  
" All right, let's go tell the others about this thing tonight." Sherry asked an attendant to take the shopping bags from Leon to their room and she went into the hotel. They had been listening to each other so intently they hadn't noticed that they had arrived back at the hotel. Claire was about to follow when Leon tugged on her arm. He pulled her to him so that on hand was resting on her waist and the other hand was running through her hair.  
  
" What is it Leon? Did we leave something?" Leon looked her in the eyes.  
  
" Oh no, I just want to say that I love you." He leaned in to give her a soft sentimental kiss. Why? He didn't know. He just wanted her to know that. Claire had no objections to Leon's sudden show of affection. As a matter of fact, she was all for it.  
  
" Mmm. You taste like strawberry." Claire acknowledged after breaking the kiss. Leon rested his forehead on hers before replying.  
  
" If I'm not mistaken, you do too." Leon said, enjoying the closeness between them.  
  
Claire was getting dizzy from all of the emotions going through her head. She pulled back from Leon blushing a bit.  
  
" Come on Leon let's go inside." Leon nodded at followed her in. He felt as if was on an emotional high.  
  
The couple made their way through the lobby and up the elevator. Sherry, apparently, had already went inside the room. Leon was about to pull out his key card and open the door when Claire pulled his hand. Leon looked back up at her with a questioning stare. Claire reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
" Just want you to know that I love you too."  
  
The two smiled at each other and then Claire went into the room. Leon was left standing alone with his thoughts. He didn't mind though. Like Chris had said, the beginning of this shopping trip was hell, but in the end it couldn't have been any better.  
Author's Note: So how was that chapter for you all. I wanted to sort of elaborate on Sherry's point of view a little bit. And you know I had to throw in a lot of L/C interaction to go with it. So please review and let me know what you guys think. Oh yeah, I don't know if they really have malls in the Bahamas but then again, who the hell cares, this is fanfiction. I'll try and get chapter 8 up soon. Alrighty then. 


	8. Out with the Boys

Unexpected Happenings  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the wait people but you know how much a bitch school can be. And 2 big projects due next Monday don't help any either. But I'm back with another chapter. I'm still surprised at how much feedback I've gotten for this story. I appreciate all of your reviews. Okay, back to business. You've got a story to read. Take your time and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8- Out with the Boys  
  
" Leon, you're up", Chris said after taking a shot at the number 5 ball. Leon nodded and proceeded to take his shot.  
  
" Chris, I can feel an extra 50 dollars in my pocket right now." Carlos said to Chris while snickering at Leon. Chris grinned, knowing he and Carlos were about to get paid. Leon was wondering why in the hell he had made this bet in the first place.  
  
After the gang got together and Sherry informed them of the Night Time Celebration, the girls decided to go to the beauty salon to get prepped up for tonight. Carlos, Leon, and Chris had decided to play some pool and Leon had bet them 50 dollars each he could beat them both. This is where they are now.  
  
Leon positioned the billard stick between his hand and focused on the number 5 ball Chris had shot at earlier. If his plan worked correctly, the 5 ball would hit the 3 into the side pocket and the 8 ball into the corner pocket. That way he could win the game. Leon grinned.  
  
" Watch me work, men. This is it." Chris let off a faint chuckle while Carlos took out his wallet and began to make space to accommodate his soon to be 50 dollars. Leon rolled his eyes at the two men and made his move.  
  
The white ball made its way towards the number 3 ball and knocked it straight into the side pocket as Leon predicted. The trio watched closely as the white ball made its way towards the 8 ball. It made contact and was about to knock it into the corner pocket but instead the 8 ball stopped right in front of the pocket.  
  
Carlos gave Chris a knowing look and Carlos stepped up to take his turn.He aimed the white ball to hit the 8 ball directly into the pocket. Leon's palms began to sweat.  
  
" Too bad Leon. Sorry but I need the money to buy Becca something special." Carlos took his shot. The men watched close once again and in just 5 seconds Chris and Carlos were 50 dollars richer. Leon looked at the wallet in his hand.  
  
" Damn."  
  
Chris and Carlos gave him a simpathetic look before hold their hands out to receive their money.  
  
" Pay up." They both said simultaneously. Leon reluctantly paid the men.  
  
After rubbing Leon's defeat all in his face, Chris offered them some drinks. His treat. Leon and Carlos, being the type to take advantage of Chris' rarely shown "good" moods, happily accepted.  
  
" To the bar we go." Leon said pointing out the door.  
  
" To the bar." Chris agreed and left. Carlos followed the other two out as he counted up his money.  
  
'At the Bar'  
  
" Leon, I see you've survived your first shopping trip with my sister. Did you beg her to spare you another day?" Chris asked after taking a sip of beer. " I must say I'm amazed at how lucky you came out."  
  
Leon thought back to earlier that day and smiled to himself. He came out a whole lot luckier than Chris may think. But he wouldn't let Chris know that.  
  
" Nice to know you care Chris. I actually enjoyed going shopping with Claire. I'm looking forward to next time. So what are going to do for Jill tonight, hmm?" Leon gave Chris a suspicious look while going for his drink. Carlos butted in.  
  
" Yeah, Mr. Suave, what do you have planned for Miss Valentine?" Carlos said in his worst sophisticated accent. The effects of just one drink were beginning to take a toll on him.  
  
Chris contemplated on whether he should let the guys in on his little secret. He figured that they could keep a secret.  
  
" Well tonight, I'm taking Jill to that bonfire at the beach. And at the end of this trip, like the last night or something I'm gonna propose to her on the beach." Chris stated calmly as if it wasn't a big deal.  
  
Leon spit out his beer all over the bartender. He gave Leon a nasty look and wiped off his face. Carlos fell off of the stool he was sitting on and land flat on his ass with a thud. Chris looked back and forth between the two and sighed.  
  
" You two are dumbasses, you know that?" Carlos regained some composure after the people stopped staring at him on the floor and he stood up and wiped himself off.  
  
" You're gonna marry Jill, dude. It's curtains for you after that you know. You sure you're ready for that?" Leon shook his head in agreement.  
  
" Yeah Chris, after you say those words there's no turning back. But we're with you all the way." Leon gave Chris a slap on the back. He knew that if anyone to was to get married to someone as great as Jill it was Chris.  
  
Carlos chuckled causing Chris to look at him curiously. " What's so funny?" Carlos just smiled.  
  
" You know before I met Rebecca, I had this mad crush on Jill, I mean crazy crush. And when she told me she was in love with you I was all jealous and shit. Then after all that stuff with Umbrella, the three of us became like best buds. I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad Jill picked you over me. You deserve her. Beside Rebecca is the one for me. It's funny how shit happens huh?"  
  
Leon and Chris were surprised at how honest Carlos was about his emotions. Chris, however, was glad he had friends like Leon and Carlos to back him up.  
  
" So I guess I can expect you guys to keep this a secret right?" Chris asked warily. Leon nodded.  
  
" Of course man. You can count on us. Now let's get out her before I get drunk again. Okay?" Carlos pretended to look around for something.  
  
" I don't see any stages around here Leon, so you're safe." Leon gave him the finger. Carlos reciprocated the gesture. Chris slapped both of the younger men across the head and lead them out of the bar.  
  
Leon, Chris, and Carlos were presently making their way down the boulevard on their way to a jeweler. Chris was in search of an engagement ring. And the best place for that kind of stuff was probrably was the Strip.  
  
" Chris, you're used to this dating thing, so where should I take Claire for a first date? I wanna do something original. Not too fancy but not too cheesy either." Leon looked to the eldest of the three to see what he would say.  
  
" First off, you've got to go some place nice to ear. A nice semi formal place, I guess. Then take her somewhere. There's got to be someplace on this island where you can take her. Maybe a dance club or something. But whatever you do, don't let Claire get bored. She will find some way to be entertained and that's not necessarily always a good thing."  
  
Chris looked to Leon to see if he understood everything. Leon looked as confused as a deer looking into a pair of headlights. So Chris decided to sum it all up.  
  
" Just make sure you two have fun." Leon seemed to comprehend this.  
  
Carlos spotted the jewelery store and let the other two know. They made their way inside.  
  
While Chris was discussing engagement rings with a sales associate, Leon and Carlos were engaged in a staring contest.  
  
Leon was straining with all his might to keep his eye on Carlos. Carlos, on the other hand, was making faces and making sounds attempting to distract Leon and make him lose. He loved competition and Leon was easy bait to win over. Leon eventually lost the war and blinked. Chris walked up to them.  
  
" What the hell are you two doing?" Leon and Carlos became quiet like two little school age boys. Chris sighed. " Anyway, come look at this ring I got Jill."  
  
They walked over to where Chris had left the ring. Chris smiled proud of himself for picking out such a great ring. Leon took a close look at it. It was an all diamond ring, with diamonds all around it except in the middle where there was a blue sapphire stone. Leon looked at Chris with a newfound respect.  
  
" Jill's favorite color is blue." Chris said a bit embarrassed. Carlos gave Chris a good slap on the back.  
  
" Well, Redfield, I guess you're gonna be the first to go. We're gonna miss you man." Carlos bowed his head as if he was saying goodbye. Chris rolled his eyes. " Screw you Carlos." Carlos shook his head.  
  
" Sorry, the only person I screw is Rebecca." Carlos replied while dodging one of Chris' swings. Leon stepped in between the two.  
  
" Come on Chris, pay for the rings so we can get the hell out of here" Leon said irritated with Carlos' gimmicks. Chris surrendered.  
  
" Okay, I'm coming." He paid for the rings and the trio left to head back to the hotel.  
  
When they arrived back at the hotel, it was 6:30. They had an hour and a half until the bonfire. Carlos, Chris, and Leon did their secret handshake before heading back to their separate rooms.  
  
Leon opened the door only to find Sherry and Claire were gone. He looked to the window and took a peak outside. It was getting dark. Leon decided he should get ready. He looked at the bed and plopped down on it. He was about to catch a quick nap when a piece of paper caught his eye.  
  
Leon,  
  
Sherry and I are with Rebecca and Jill going sight seeing and doing "woman" stuff. I know you don't understand but I don't expect you to. We should be back by 6:30 or 7:00. Don't forget about the celebration tonight. Jill says she wants you guys to be ready by 7:30. See you when we get back.  
  
Love, Claire  
  
Leon looked back at his watch. 6:40. Claire and Sherry should be back any minute now. With nothing better to do, Leon turned on the t.v. There was a movie on Pay-Per-View that looked interesting. The Cable Guy. So while Jim Carrey's annoying Cable Guy voice blared from the t.v. Leon picked out his clothes and began to get ready for tonight.  
Author's Note: Man, that one took me a while to do. I didn't have any ideas. But now I'm fresh again. How did you like that chapter? Chris plans to marry Jill, Leon's planning his first date with Claire, and Carlos is quite the joker isn't he. I hope that wasn't too boring. I love hearing from you people so please make my day and review. Chapter 9 will be up soon. Alrighty Then. 


	9. Caribbean Nights

Unexpected Happenings  
  
Author's Note: I figured I'd better get one more chapter up before Monday, because I probrably won't have any time during the week. I'm glad to see no one's gotten tired of this yet. You sure surprised the hell out of me. That doesn't mean I want you to stop though. All right. Here goes Chapter 9.  
  
Chapter 9- Caribbean Nights  
  
" Looking good, Kennedy." Leon said to himself while admiring himself in the mirror. He wore a pair of khaki shorts complete with the island shirt. He figured that going island style was the way to go. Checking back on his watch he saw, it was 7:00 on the dot.  
  
Knock Knock Knock.  
  
Taking one more quick glance at himself in the mirror, Leon went to open the door. Sherry stood in the doorway. She stepped in and turned to eye Leon's Caribbean attire.  
  
" Not too bad Leon. Not too bad at all." She nodded her head as she inspected him. Leon looked out the door into the hallway.  
  
" Where's Claire?" Leon asked while going to turn off the t.v. Sherry adjusted her hair while replying.  
  
" Downstairs, waiting for you. I told her I'd come and get you guys. Rebecca and Jill are downstairs too. So get your lazy ass in gear."  
  
Leon grabbed his wallet before opening the door to leave.  
  
" Jeez, Sherry I coming, no need to be rude." Sarcasm dripped in his voice.  
  
Sherry followed behind him. " Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop your whining."  
  
Sherry and Leon went to pick up Chris and Carlos. They too decided to dress island style. On the way down, Carlos and Sherry kept making fun of each other while Leon and Chris would jump in and make fun of the both of them. Eventually they reached the first floor. Carlos was the first out.  
  
" I know I'm irresistible Sherry but I'm already taken. Maybe you can talk to T.J. instead." Carlos smiled at Sherry coming out of the elevator. She had the look of the devil himself on her face.  
  
" I know you just did not pair me up with your damn dog." Sherry said very slowly. You could tell she was very high on the pisstivity metter.  
  
" Don't take him so seriously Sherry. That was Becca's mistake." Leon said to comfort her. Carlos turned to Leon and rose a questionable eyebrow.  
  
" Hey, what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Leon and Sherry ignored him and continued to walk towards Claire, Rebecca, and Jill.  
  
Chris put a hand on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos looked back at him.  
  
" You figure it out, Carlos." Chris then followed Leon and Sherry, leaving Carlos confused once again. He was just trying to have a good time and get Sherry play along with him. But she ended up getting mad at him  
  
" Seems like the whole I've been here I've been pissing people. Whatever" Carlos shrugged and followed the others.  
  
" Jill, how does my hair look?" Claire said while adjusting the flower she had place behind her ear. Jill rolled her eyes.  
  
" Claire, will you stop asking me that. It's fine." Claire looked over to see others coming towards them. When she noticed how Leon was dressed, she tried to hold back a laugh. Leon walked up to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Did you miss me?" Claire shook her head, an obvious smile playing on her lips.  
  
" Not really. So many sexy guys around here I don't know what to do." Leon looked at her with a confused face. But it melted into a teasing smile.  
  
" I feel so used Claire What kind of relationship is this?" Leon joked. Claire just giggled.  
  
" Um, a dictatorship. You're the common man and I'm the tyrant. What I say goes." Leon shook his head.  
  
" Uh uh, I've seen enough tyrants to last 3 lifetimes. Let's just say you wear pants. Or the lack of." Claire caught sight of Leon's mischievous smile and what he was implying. So she pulled on his ear and brought him down to her eye level.  
  
" One more peep out of you Kennedy and you don't get any play time." Claire said to him sternly but honestly. Leon straightened up fairly quickly.  
  
" Sorry, Claire I'll be good." He gave her a puppy dog look. She smirked before taking his hand and leading him out the hotel.  
  
" I forgive you. Now let's go catch up with the others."  
  
Carlos turned to see Rebecca observing the Conga line from the sideline. She looked like she was scared to jump in but was tempted to. Carlos made his way over to her.  
  
" Hey Becca." He said as he went to give her a welcoming kiss. She accepted with no problem. " You wanna try and jump in." Rebecca looked at the line with some uncertainty. It seemed to be moving so fast she was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep up.  
  
" I don't know. I'm sort of scared to jump in." Rebecca explained. She let off a small smile only for Carlos to see. Carlos put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry. I'll go with you. That way you won't get lost." Carlos ran a finger through her soft fiery red hair down behind her ear, and lower to her neck. He knew that was her spot and she would do anything he asked.  
  
Rebecca blushed heavily, her mind heavy with thoughts.  
  
' Damn Carlos, always finding a way to get to me.'  
  
Instead she just grabbed Carlos by the hand unexpectedly and pulled him into the moving snake of a line.  
  
" Look at those idiots out there Jill. Rebecca's gonna pull Carlos' arm off the way she's jerking on him." Chris stated while looking at the love birds less than perfect attempt to be apart of the conga line. He took a drink from his lemonade.  
  
Jill laughed whole-heartedly. " Leave them alone Chris, let them have there fun.' She began to rub her hand up and down Chris' arm. Chris rose an eyebrow and let off a small smile.  
  
" Anxious to get back I see?" Jill's dreamy mood turned to one of annoyance. She slapped him on the arm. Chris laughed out loud.  
  
" I'm just kidding ya Jill Take it easy will ya?" Being quite the gentlemen, Chris got up and walked behind Jill and put his hands on her shoulders. Jill tried to get up but Chris held her down.  
  
" Chris, what are you doing?"  
  
" Giving you a massage. You look like you need one." Chris began to work his hands on her shoulders causing Jill to sigh in relief." Chris smiled.  
  
Jill could feel herself loosing up so she laid back to make it easier for Chris. It was little things like this that made Jill love Chris even more. Not to mention the fact she had feelings for him even before the Mansion Incident. Gazing up at the Caribbean sky, cloudless and sprinkled with the Lord's salt, Jill closed her eyes and let her mind wander. But it wasn't meant to because Claire and Leon were making themselves known once again.  
  
" What are "you" doing?" Claire acknowledged, directing her question to Jill. Leon made his way over to Chris.  
  
" Claire, what does it look like?" Jill replied, closing her eyes, once again. The gears in Claire's head began to churn.  
  
" It looks like you're getting prepared for the workout you plan on giving my brother tonight." Claire said, waiting to see her potential sister-in laws reaction.  
  
Chris turned to Leon then to Claire then to Jill. A smile played on his lips.  
  
" Jill, am I missing something?" Jill sighed and blushed. She threw Claire a nasty look and turned back to Chris.  
  
" I was planning something "special" but here sister can't keep her damn mouth shut. Let's just go dance, all right?"  
  
Before Chris had any time to answer, Jill had grabbed him and was pulling him into the whirlpool known as the conga line. Leon and Claire exchanged glances and smiled. Leon placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
" We're getting get at this, aren't we?" Leon said out loud. Claire nodded in agreement.  
  
" Every time." Claire replied before turning her head to the others and bursting out in laughter. Leon cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" What's so funny, huh?" Claire motioned over to the dancing line.  
  
Carlos was laying on the ground with Becky holding his head in her lap and fanning him with a flyer. Chris and Jill walked over to them and asked what happened. Becky told them that while dancing, some fat lady had bumped Carlos out of the line with her bottom and sent him flying. Then they too burst out in laughter. Leon and Claire walked over to them.  
  
" What happened to Carlos?" Leon asked while he looked at Becky fanning Carlos. Becky smirked.  
  
" That large lady over there. She bumped him." Leon looked over to see the large lady and realization dawned on him. Claire burst out in laughter for a second time. Carlos rolled his eyes and groaned.  
  
" I hate each and every one of you." He stated irritably and simply. Becky stopped fanning him and gave him a disapproving stare. Carlos shaped up. "Except for you baby."  
  
Chris saw Jill talking to Rebecca and saw this as an opportunity to evade Jill's grasp. He began to tip-toe away towards the grill area with the food but Jill saw him moving in the corner of her eye.  
  
" Redfield, get your ass back here.!" Chris stopped dead in his tracks and his head dropped. He began to mope back over to her.  
  
" Coming Jill." He said with a hint of embarrassment. Jill met up with him and place an arm around his waist.  
  
"Now that I have you, we're going to go on a walk, you got that. Then maybe you'll get that present I had for you." Chris' eyes almost fell out of his sockets.  
  
" Well then let's go!" He put an arm around her waist also and the couple were on their way.  
  
Becky and Carlos decided that they had had enough excitement for one night and told Leon and Claire that they were going back to the hotel. Now Claire and Leon were alone. Leon broke the silence.  
  
" You ready to dance now?" Claire shook her head, a smile still plastered on her face.  
  
" Oh no, I don't think I want to end up like Carlos." Leon chuckled.  
  
" Yeah, me neither. But I don't want to go back to the hotel yet. So what can we do? Claire tried to think of something to do. Then she realized that they were at the beach, And no one was by the ocean because of the party.  
  
" Let's take a stroll on the beach." Claire suggested. Leon looked out into the ocean.  
  
" Okay, it's not high tide yet anyway." Claire grabbed Leon's hand and the two were on their way.  
  
At the Beach  
  
Leon and Claire had walked for about half an hour down the beach strip, making small conversation but mostly just enjoying each other's company. Soon, Leon noticed that they had strayed away from the lights of civilization.  
  
" This must be a secluded area of the beach. No one probrably knows about it." Leon concluded. Claire let go of his hand and sat down in the sand. Leon noticed this and followed suit.  
  
" This is beautiful. I've always loved the ocean. It can be so rough yet so calm." Claire said while admiring the waves. They were inching up closer and closer as the tide was coming in.  
  
Claire laid her head in Leon's lap. Leon smiled inwardly and began to brush her hair lightly.  
  
" Yeah, it reminds me of you Claire." Leon grinned. Claire just smiled into his thigh.  
  
" I know I know." Claire replied. She felt so content when she was with Leon. Like for some reason Leon made Claire feel complete. It was like how she felt when she was with Chris but different. This was a bond that was different from family, friends, or even lovers. It was a bond of souls to her. Claire wondered if Leon felt the same way.  
  
" Leon, when I'm with you I feel complete and I was wondering if you felt the same way." Leon ran his hand down and placed it around her waist bringing her closer to him much to Claire's satisfaction.  
  
" It feels like destiny or something to me. I don't it was coincidence that we met up in Raccoon and we went through all that shit with Umbrella. I feel like you and Sherry are my life now." Leon chuckled afterwards because he was sort of embarrassed of expressing his feelings.  
  
" You know I was going to tell you I love you today." Leon said suddenly. Claire lifted her head up.  
  
" You were?" Leon nodded. " Yeah, but I couldn't wait." Claire smiled. This was truly a romantic night. She was sitting here on the beach with her soul mate and they had not a care in the world when they were with each other. A rush of love spread through her whole body. She kissed Leon passionately and forcefully catching him off guard. But he was so intoxicated by her he let his guard down completely. He felt for her more and more and her for him. Claire could feel him reaching lower and lower and was surprised she was doing the same but she didn't mind it.  
  
As their make out session continued, Leon laid back so that Claire was on top of him. She continued to give him ravenous kisses. Leon was about to black out from the lack of breath so he reluctantly pulled away.  
  
" Claire, are you sure you want to take it there now? I'll wait if you want to." Claire looked into his eyes and put her hand on his cheek. She knew that this night was going to be a highlight of her life and she knew that her first experience with Leon would not be one to regret.  
  
" Yes, I'm sure. I've actually been looking forward to it." She blushed slightly. Leon did as well.  
  
" So have I. I love you Claire."  
  
" I love you too Leon."  
  
And the two continued to express their feelings to each other. The tide forever inching closer and closer.  
Author's Note: Sorry for waiting to update but I just got my first job on Tuesday and I had to work. Plus I had writer's block. Well, how did you people like this one. You knew it was going to happen sometime. Don't get all moral on me now. Don't worry about this story ending anytime soon, I plan on adding another good eight or nine chapters. So review and let me now how you guys like it. Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews. Until next time. 


	10. Gossip and Relaxation

Unexpected Happenings  
  
Author's Note: First off, I want to thank you all for your reviews. It's nice to know you people want more. I don't really have much to say except enjoy this chapter. As for the reviews, keep them coming.  
  
Chapter 10- Gossip and Relaxation  
  
Leon's first move as he woke up was a giant yawn. He looked around his surroundings to see he was back at the hotel. He was about to get out of the bed when he felt some extra weight on his chest. Looking down, he observed the sleeping form of his girlfriend Claire Redfield. Her head was resting on his chest, arm around his waist, and a leg thrown over his. Leon could see the previous night coming back to him and he smiled. Lightly removing Claire off of him, he bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
" Good morning, Leon" Leon looked over to see Sherry awake and staring at him from her bed. Her hair was a mess.  
  
" Morning Sherry. You had fun last night?" Leon asked in while yawning. Sherry wiped her eyes.  
  
" Yeah, I did." She replied in a extra happy voice, eyes twinkling in a way Leon had never seen before.  
  
Leon rose an eyebrow. The way she replied and the small smile that followed her answer, it wasn't normal for Sherry. She sounded more cheery than usual.  
  
" Good. I'm going to use the bathroom now, okay?" Leon said. Sherry nodded. Leon made his way into the bathroom. Sherry climbed out of bed and turned on the t.v. to cartoons. Spongebob to be exact. She smiled.  
  
" Now, this will work." At that moment Claire began to stir in the bed across the room. She fumbled blindly around the bed grasping the covers she was entangled in.  
  
" Leon?" She said sleepily. Sherry walked over to her to get her attention. She grinned at Claire's obviously confused form.  
  
" In the bathroom, Claire? I see you two came back very late last night. What happened?' Sherry asked and sat herself down on bed and brushed Claire's tangled her into something decent. Claire just let off a tiny smile.  
  
" I'll tell you later." Sherry shrugged. " Okay, whatever".  
  
Claire laid back into the bed and let her thoughts roam. She had had the most unforgettable experience of her life last night. Even while alone, she could still feel the closeness that she and Leon had shared. The heat they made. All those thoughts made her grin like an idiot. Sherry diverted her eyes away from the t.v. to Claire then to Leon as he stepped out of the bathroom. Leon noticed Claire was awake and went to give her a good morning kiss. They both grinned widely and gave each other a look of embarrassment. Sherry's cherry mood faltered for a minute and she stood up to ask.  
  
" What. In the Hell. Is wrong with you two?  
  
Claire broke off the kiss and chuckled before giving Sherry a small smile. Sherry looked confused for a second before she put the pieces together.  
  
" Oh. Oh, you guys uh, did it?" Sherry stuttered as she realized the situation. Leon turned to Sherry with a look worth a million dollars while Claire just nodded and blushed.  
  
Sherry cast off her biggest grin and went to lie in between the couple in the bed. Leon hit Sherry in the head with a pillow and Claire hit Leon with a pillow. Soon the trio had engaged themselves in a very serious pillow. The chaos ended when Leon was knocked into the bathroom and into the bathtub. Sherry was laughing her ass off. Claire was also but she went to help him up.  
  
" When will you understand that this is woman's world Kennedy?" Claire laughed. Leon took a hold of her arm and pulled her in with him. Claire slapped him playfully in the chest. Leon just pulled her closer until she was in his arms sitting inside his legs.  
  
" I don't know. We'll just have to make out in the mean time." Claire grinned and they continued to their faces closer until Sherry came in and threw a pillow at the both of them. Claire and Leon turned to her with an annoyed look. She smiled back at them with the best of them.  
  
" You guys are hilarious." Leon threw the soap bar back at her.  
  
Later that day, after eating breakfast and spending some time at the beach the gang decided to split up. The guys wanted to go check out the gym and the girls wanted to go eat lunch at one of the hundreds of restaurants that lined the tourist strip. The girls decided to stop at a local seafood grill.  
  
" How did you girls first night go?" asked Rebecca as she set the menu back down on the table.  
  
" Best sex I've had in a long time, I'll say that much." Jill answered as she got comfortable in her chair. " And you." Rebecca grinned.  
  
"Likewise." Then in some freaky unexplainable way, All three girls simultaneously turned their head to Claire waiting for her to reply. The way they were staring at her freaked Claire out.  
  
" Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" Claire asked shakily.  
  
Jill crossed her legs and leaned forward on the table. " Oh, Claire I know you have something to tell us. I can sense it all over you. Tell me, can Leon use the lumberjack?" Claire looked taken back.  
  
" Jill!" Claire shrieked. Sherry and Rebecca exchanged glances before laughing.  
  
Jill was in hysterics at Claire's reaction. " Come on Claire, me and Chris saw you two alone at the beach making out. Thank God we left before you two got too steamy. Claire's eyes were wide. Sherry intervened.  
  
" Just tell her the truth, Claire. There's no use in denying it." Claire surrendered.  
  
" Fine, I'll admit it. We had sex. Anything else?" Claire replied bitterly and a bit embarrassed. Rebecca chuckled.  
  
" Did you feel like me and Jill said you would if you loved Leon as much as love Chris and Carlos when you two did it?" Claire let go of her anger and fell into a dreamy state. She felt like this whole trip was a dream but it's reality. She smiled.  
  
" You were right. It was amazing. I wouldn't give up what I have with Leon for anything in the world." Jill devilish smile returned with a vengeance. She turned to Sherry.  
  
" I see Sherry met a boy last night at the amusement park. Would you care to fill us in on the details." Claire leaned in to get closer.  
  
" Oh please do tell." Sherry smiled at the other women.  
  
" Okay, his name is Adam. He stays down here with his aunt."  
  
" How old is he?" Rebecca asked quite interested in this Adam boy.  
  
Sherry thought for a second before answering. " Uh, I think he's 17. Not much older than me."  
  
Now it was Claire's turn to interrogate. " You like him?" Sherry could feel a faint blush trying to make it's way up her face.  
  
" A lot. I hope he does too." Jill, feeling like the mother figure decided to give Sherry some advice.  
  
" Sherry, flirt with him a little to let him know you're interested. And if he takes the bait, you reel him in."  
  
" Thanks, Jill." Sherry said. She knew that she would have to make a move soon because in just 3 more days they would be leaving.  
  
Just then, the waitress appeared with their food and girls began to eat their meals. They made little conversations while enjoying their food. Soon they were all stuffed and we're on their way back down the strip.  
  
Eventually the girls had found themselves a nice spa. And with Claire's jackpot money, first class spa treatment was hard to come by. Then and there, they had decided that they were going to make the most out of that money. Claire, Rebecca, Jill, and Sherry have gone through all of there treatment and are relaxing in a quiet tropical type area around the resort.  
  
" Anything planned today?' Sherry asked. Jill shook her head.  
  
"Not that I know of. I really wish this trip was longer." Rebecca agreed.  
  
" Yeah, but I'm sort of anxious to get back home. Me and Carlos are moving in together." Claire sighed a little after Rebecca's comment.  
  
" After this trip, Leon has to go back to California. Sherry you're going back to your aunt's house. And Jill, I think you and Chris need some private time so I plan on moving out." Jill looked concerned.  
  
" Leon's not going to move back to New York to be with you?" Jill asked.  
  
" I don't know, I haven't asked him. But I know he loves his job in Los Angeles. That is why he left in the first place after we took out Umbrella." Sherry looked at the clock before turning to Claire.  
  
" I'm sure that Leon loves you more than any job Claire. I'm sure you two could make a long-distance relationship work." Claire fiddled with her fingers.  
  
" I'm sure he does but I don't want to be away from him anymore. I want to be near him. With him."  
  
" So talk to him about already?" Rebecca said politely. Claire smirked.  
  
" Oh all right. I'll talk to him about it tonight."  
  
Jill took a look at her watch. It read 5:30 pm. " Well, it's time to go ladies."  
  
Claire looked at Jill as she began to get up and put on her sunglasses.  
  
" Hey, why do you like to back before Chris arrives all the time.?" Claire asked.  
  
Jill turned away before looking back and replying. " Because for the longest time, your dumbass of a brother, thought I was living a double life as a stripper." Claire burst out in laughter. Rebecca was left agape. And Sherry tried to imagine how hard Jill must have slapped Chris when he told her that.  
  
" You're right Let's go." Claire agreed. Still laughing hard.  
  
Rebecca and Jill both went into their separate rooms, ready for their men to come back. Claire and Sherry returned to their room. Sherry decided that she was going to watch t.v. Claire just laid on the bed beside her on her stomach.  
  
" You wanna go to the amusement park tonight?" Sherry asked. Claire rose an eyebrow.  
  
" Why, you plan on meeting Adam there tonight?" Claire teased. Sherry blushed.  
  
" Uh, yeah." Claire's teasing smile became even more apparent.  
  
" Oh, Okay. Let's wait for Leon and the guys."  
  
"Hey, Claire." Sherry turned down the volume on the t..v.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" We should take those pictures before we leave."  
  
Claire looked over to see the picture she had taken with Leon, sitting on the dresser where Leon had cleaned out his wallet.  
  
" I guarantee it." There was a knock at the door. Claire could her Leon's muffled voice through the door. She could feel that tingling feeling come back to her. It was running through her veins.  
  
" Seems like our idiot men have returned." Sherry said while flipping through channels. Claire chuckled as she went for the door. All the while thinking.  
  
' I'm just glad I can say that one of those idiot men is mine.'  
Author's Note: So there goes another chapter. That one was mainly about the women's perspective of the whole vacation so far. You learned a lot of background info too. Will Leon give up his job in California just to be with Claire. Maybe. Maybe not. And Sherry's got her eye on this Adam kid. They have 3 more days left. What could happen in that time? Stick around and find out. Please review so I can feel good about this story and keep writing. I appreciate all of your reviews and hope to see more cause I'll keep giving you more of this story. Until next time. 


	11. Issues Arise

Unexpected Happenings  
Author's Note: First I have to thank you all for sticking with me. Seriously, for my first fanfiction, I think I did pretty damn good so far. Well, I'll try to keep you satisfied. It's nice to see that more L/C fics are popping up again isn't it. Alrighty then. Let's get to it.  
Chapter 11- Issues Arise  
" I'll see you guys when I get back. I'm going down to the pool with Becca and Carlos." Sherry said as she started to turn the doorknob. Leon and Claire both said bye to her.  
  
After Sherry had left, Claire had motioned to the bag that Leon had brought in with him a little while ago.  
  
" What's in the bag?" Claire asked while sitting next to Leon on the end of the bed. Leon looked at the bag and broke into a grin.  
  
" Oh yeah, I brought you and Sherry something. And a little something for myself." Claire looked at him curiously.  
  
" Well, what did you bring?" She asked when Leon didn't attempt to reach for the bag.  
  
" Patience, Claire. By the way, when is your birthday? I don't think you ever told me." Leon asked while searching through the bag for Claire's present. Claire on the other hand, was anxious to see what Leon had bought her. She didn't care how expensive it was. If it was from Leon, she was content with whatever she got.  
  
" Claire?' Leon asked again. Claire blinked her eyes and regained her train of thought.  
  
" Oh, my birthday is next month. July 14. Why do you ask?" Leon turned around and gave her a smirk.  
  
" No reason. Just wanted to know. Here's something I got for you on our way home from the gym." Leon reached inside his duffel bag to pull out a small bag containing a black jewelry box. Claire took the box from him and opened it to see a sapphire necklace. Breathtaking was the only word she could think of to describe it. She looked up from the necklace and over to Leon who was smiling at her. She could feel tears of joy began to well up in her eyes. She leaned over to hug him.  
  
" Thank You Leon. It really means a lot to me." Claire said while she embraced him. Leon just nodded his head. Then he pulled away.  
  
" Claire, read the inscription on the back." Claire eyed the necklace until she came across it. She smiled even harder when she read what it said.  
  
Claire- You were simply Made in Heaven. And made for me.  
  
Claire smiled and embraced Leon once more. She still could not get over the fact that they were together now. Leon kissed her on the forehead before breaking away. Claire put down the necklace and place a hand on Leon's thigh. Leon just continued to give her a warm smile.  
  
" Leon? I was wondering. What are you going to do after this trip? Are you going back to California.? Claire struggled to get the words out.  
  
" What do you mean?" Leon asked as he began to run a hand through Claire's hair. It was becoming a habit for him. Though it seemed Claire didn't mind. Claire attempted to continue.  
  
" I was thinking about our situation. You know, us being "together" and everything. I want to be closer to you but I don't want to leave my life in New York." Claire explained. Leon nodded his head in understanding.  
  
" I understand what you're saying. So you're saying that I should move back to New York so we can be together." Leon concluded. Claire looked into his eyes, entranced by how deep his blue eyes really were. She wanted so badly for Leon to come back with her but she wouldn't keep him from being happy with his job. Maybe they could make a long-distance relationship work.  
  
" I know it seems selfish but I don't think I can stand being away from you anymore. Especially after this trip." Claire replied, her voice wavering with emotion.  
  
Leon was pondering his thoughts. In California he was a higher up in the LAPD's finest homicide investigation unit. He stayed in a nice high rise downtown and he had met many friends there. His family had moved to California to be near him also. To sum everything up, Leon was living the life. But ever since they took out Umbrella and went their separate ways, Leon had always felt alone in some way. Yeah, he dated a few women but no one ever seemed to measure up to Claire's place in his heart. Now here she was, officially his girlfriend and wanting a serious commitment. In short, to be a major part of his life. All the thoughts rushed at him at once. If he stayed in California could he really continue like before knowing Claire was 2000 plus miles across the country pining for him. And if Claire came with him, she would be away from all of her friends and the only family she had left. After a split second of consideration Leon came up with his answer.  
  
" I'll move back to New York, Claire. I want to be with you." Leon said at last. Claire threw arms around him, making him loose his balance. The couple fell off of the bed. Leon banged his head on the edge of the dresser.  
  
" Ah, Damn!." Leon rubbed the back of his head tenderly. Claire chuckled at him. She should have known Leon could mess up a perfectly good moment.  
  
Claire was lying across Leon on the floor. She adjusted herself so that she was on him facing down. Leon was soon staring up at her.  
  
" I'm moving out of Chris' house to get my own apartment. I was hoping that you would.." Claire started.  
  
" Yes, I will move in with you Claire." Leon finished. Claire smiled and leaned forward for a kiss and Leon met her halfway. And for the next 30 minutes, those two would be lip locking and making out on the floor like fools.  
  
While that was going on, Chris was having his own little discussion with Jill about what they would do after the trip. He knew that he had to propose to her before they left though. But now they were discussing other things.  
  
" What did you ladies do today?" Chris asked as he stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. He had just taken a shower. Jill tried not stare at his physique too hard but she failed miserably. Chris saw the way she was staring at him and saw the smile playing on her lips. Chris smiled back.  
  
" Did you like the way I performed last night Jill? Or do I need to make up for it?" Chris asked playfully as he began to search through his things for clothes to wear.  
  
' If Jill's up to it, I can wait another hour to get dressed. I just might need another shower.' He dismissed the thought quickly. Jill small smile grew into a broad smile across her face and into a laugh.  
  
" No, no Chris. Believe me, you were definitely. Up to par." She said laughing out her words. Chris began to hum as he began to get dressed. Jill's confession of him being able to satisfy her had just boosted up his ego. Big Time.  
  
After he got dressed and took the time to make out with Jill for a little bit, Chris had asked his question once again.  
  
" As I was saying earlier, what did you girls do today?  
  
Jill got up from the bed and walked over to the seat where Chris had sat. She then jump in his lap and landed with an Ummph.  
  
" I tell you but then you gotta tell me. Got it?" Chris nodded. " Got it." Jill seemed satisfied.  
  
"Okay, first we went to this grill down on the strip. We talked and stuff. Rebecca's moving in with Carlos. Sherry's met this boy. And you remember your sister and Leon last night don't you?" Chris rose an eyebrow as the tone in Jill's voice had changed at the mention of his sister.  
  
" Yeah, what about them?" Chris asked curiously. Jill chuckled and leaned in closely to him.  
  
" Well, let's just say we weren't the only ones having fun last night." Jill smirked. Chris jumped up almost knocked Jill off of him.  
  
" What! When I see Leon, I'll kill him." Chris shouted. Jill laughed and tried to calm him down.  
  
" Aw, Chris come of fit. Claire is 23 years old. She's definitely old enough to make her on decisions. And Leon is only 3 years older than her. Seriously, instead of trying to murder all of your sister's boyfriends try to live with the fact she a grown woman." Chris felt Jill nibble on his earlobe and lightly pull on it. It gave him chills. And calmed him down a little.  
  
" Yeah, I guess you're right Jilly. Besides, I trust Leon. I know he has good intentions. And Claire really did miss him when he moved to California. Saying I wish Leon was here and Chris are we going to California anytime soon. I guess that this trip served its purpose."  
  
" I'm glad you finally see things my way. Oh yeah, Claire plans on moving out." Chris jumped up yet again.  
  
" Moving out? Why?" Chris asked pleadingly.  
  
Jill played with his hair as she proceeded to give him an explanation.  
  
" She said she wanted to give us space. I guess she's ready to be on her own. She just told me today."  
  
" I'm guessing that Leon fits into all this somewhere right?" Chris suspected.  
  
" Yep. She was going to talk to Leon and ask if he would move back to New York to be closer to her. If he does they might move in together." Chris nodded. He understood how his sister felt about being away from the one you love. Hell, he felt the same way when he was in Europe and Jill was still in Raccoon City.  
  
" Okay, you wanna know what me and the guys were talking about?"  
  
Jill's eyes grew and her face became anxious.  
  
" Oh yeah. I want to know everything."  
  
" All right. We were talking about doing something extra special for you all the night before we leave. Something you girls will never forget. Even Sherry. After we left the gym, Leon and Carlos had stopped at this jewelry shop to get Claire and Rebecca something. Leon got something for Sherry too. I'll give you my present the night before we go. Then Leon went to this auction booth and won him a Playstation 2 and some games. After that we came back here."  
  
Jill couldn't help but smile at her Redfield. No matter how much of a dumbass he could be she would always love him. She wouldn't want anything more than to be Jill Redfield one day. She would just have to hope.  
  
" So, are we doing anything tonight?" Jill asked after breaking out of her thoughts.  
  
" Uh, I don't know. Let's wait and ask the others. Until then I'm gonna catch some Z's." Chris then picked Jill up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down softly. She just giggled at him trying to be strong. Then he too laid down. Jill wiggled over to him and Chris wrapped a protective arm around her. He fell asleep right there think peacefully about his Valentine. Jill just smile, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she too fell asleep.  
Author's Note: Another chapter done. I'm exhausted. Started a new job can stress you out. And this schoolwork isn't much better. For those who are still reading this and even those who aren't I appreciate all of your support. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. There's not too much more to go. I'll try to make these last chapters the best I can. So again please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Alrighty Then. 


	12. For Your Amusement

Unexpected Happenings  
Author's Note: Hey, I tried get these up pretty fast. But school and work are tying me down. So please bear with me. Anyway, chapter 12 is here. What will happen? Read and Find out.  
Chapter 12- For Your Amusement  
Carlos pushed the up button on the elevator panel taking them to their floor. Rebecca and Sherry were with him. Sherry was wrapped in a towel and Rebecca was standing next to Carlos patiently. After the door open, the three of them stepped out. Sherry started up a conversation as they walked down the hall.  
  
" Hey, you two. Do you want to go the amusement park with me and Claire tonight? We're gonna see if the others want to come too?"  
  
Carlos looked at Becca. She had a giant grin plastered on her face. Carlos knew then and there he'd have to take her.  
  
" Alright. We'll go. Me and Rebecca are going to get ready." Carlos replied before Rebecca even said anything. She could feel Carlos tugging her into their room. As she was being dragged, Rebecca called out to Sherry.  
  
" Uh, come by and get us okay?' Sherry nodded just as the door shut in her face. She shook her head.  
  
" Those two, I tell you." With that, she headed over to her room across the hall.  
  
Upon open the door, Sherry walked in to see the room completely dark except from the dying sunset outside. She called out.  
  
" Leon, Claire, you guys here?" As if on cue there was a bump that seemed to come from the floor and a shout.  
  
" Damn it not again!" Sherry easily recognized as Leon's voice. It was then followed by Claire's soft laughter. Sherry cocked her head to the side as she flipped the lights. Only to reveal Leon and Claire entangled on the floor and the covers on the bed a mess. She assumed that they had fell off of the bed.  
  
" I'm not even gonna ask what you two were up to this time?" Sherry stated while getting some dry clothes to change into. Claire stood up and helped Leon up.  
  
" We still going the amusement park Sherry?" She asked. Leon turned to Claire.  
  
" The amusement park? Who, When?" Leon stuttered out as he rubbed the back of his head. Claire answered him back.  
  
" Yes, the amusement park. All of us are going. It's 7: 16 now, we'll leave at 8:00. Any more questions?" Leon let off a dumb smile.  
  
" Uh, yeah, do Chris and Jill know? They told me to tell them if we decide to do something. I think I'll go down there and tell em."  
  
Claire thought about it and agreed. " All right, go ahead and tell em. Sherry and I will be getting dressed in the meantime."  
  
Leon leaned in to give Claire a peck on the cheek and then left out the door. Sherry had just stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
" You didn't tell Leon about Adam did you Claire?" She had a worried look on her face. Claire smiled in amusement.  
  
" No, why?" She let out a sigh of relief. " Good, cause if you did, he might try to get all big brothery on me and scare him away." Claire laughed lightly.  
  
" Yeah, I know what you mean. Don't worry about Leon though. I'll keep him occupied."  
  
" Thanks Claire." Sherry then let Claire in the bathroom so she could get dressed herself.  
Jill awoke to the sound of a knocking , no, a bamming on her and Chris' room door. Grumpily she slid out from Chris' arm and made her way to the door.  
  
" Who is it?!" She yelled sleepily and irritably. Leon chuckled on the other side.  
  
" It's me, Jill, Leon." Jill threw a look at Chris who had just started to wake up and was looking around confused.  
  
" What the hell do you want Leon?' Jill asked tired of Leon's games. Leon just let his smile continue to radiate causing Jill to be confused.  
  
" Sherry and Claire want all of us to be at the amusement park around eight, I just came to tell you and the big square headed man known as her brother. Rebecca and Carlos are coming too, I think." Jill nodded and let Leon inside.  
  
Chris looked up to see Jill and Leon coming to him. He slowly rose up from the bed slap hands with Leon.  
  
" Yeah, man what's up?' Chris asked. Jill stepped up to him.  
  
" Leon said Claire and Sherry want all of us at the amusement park at eight, which means we only have 32 minutes to get ready. So get up go get dressed." Chris groaned back at her.  
  
" Ah, do we have to? Can't I just sleep?' Chris pleaded. Jill put an hand on her hip and gave him the look. The look used by all pissed off women everywhere. He had seen it too many times. And the fact that she had an audience (Leon) made it even worse. Chris reconsidered what he had said.  
  
" On second thought, I'll go and get dressed." He then picked out some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom.  
  
Leon was leaning in the doorway laughing his ass off. Jill turned to him with the same look and he stopped instantly.  
  
" Uh, Yeah, I'm going to go back to my room now." Leon said lamely. Jill nodded as if she was telling him that's right.  
  
" We'll be out in a minute all right. Don't leave without us." Jill said as she closed the door. Leon shouted a loud OKAY as he walked down the hallway back to his room.  
" It's 8:00, time to go get the others." Claire said as she undid her ponytail and let it down. She was getting used to having it down and it was something different. She was beginning to like it.  
  
Leon grabbed his wallet and went to open the door. Sherry turned off the t.v and checked herself one more time before walking out the door. Claire put on the necklace Leon had given her and went out the door waiting for Leon to lock it. After he did that, they went by to pick up Chris and Jill.  
  
Jill had just stepped outside the door when she noticed the necklace on Claire's neck.  
  
" Oh my God. Leon brought that for you Claire?" Jill asked as she studied the sapphire jewel. Claire just looked at Leon, who was talking to Chris and smiled.  
  
' Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?" Jill nodded her head in agreement. " It is. Chris said the guys have got something planned for all of us in a few days." Claire looked at the guys talking before turning back to Jill.  
  
" Really? Like what.? Claire asked intrigued. The idea that Leon, Carlos, and Chris had a surprise for them all made Claire anxious to find out.  
  
" Jill shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know. We'll have to wait and find out." Chris and Leon had just stepped out the door and Chris had locked it.  
  
" Where's Sherry?" Chris asked when he turned around to see only 3 people instead of 4.  
  
" She went to get Becca and Carlos" Leon answered for him.  
  
Chris checked his wallet and was ready. " Okay, let's go."  
  
After finding Sherry, Becca, and Carlos downstairs in the lobby, the gang took the shuttle over to the amusement park. They came up to the gates and purchased their tickets.  
  
" Let's all meet back up here at 12:00, okay?" Chris suggested before popping in a stick of chewing gum.  
  
Sherry could barely contain her excitement when she saw Adam waiting for her over by the gate. Without hesitation she began to walk away.  
  
" Okay, Chris. Later you guys!" Sherry yelled back as she walked away. This action left all of the men confused. Leon spoke to Claire.  
  
" What's her hurry? Leon noticed Claire give him a mysterious smile. He couldn't figure it out until he turned to see Sherry walking hand in hand with some boy. He looked about her age. Leon could feel some kind of protective feeling blaring up inside him. Now he knows how Chris must have felt when he first met him. Claire saw how intensely Leon was looking at Adam.  
  
" Leon come on now. She's 16 years old going on 17, she's going to be all right. Besides I promised Sherry I'd keep you in check." Leon turned to flash her a smile before wrapping an arm around her.  
  
" Yeah, I know. It's just I still like to think of her as the 12 year old she once was. But let's go ahead and ride. Chris, you and Jill coming?"  
  
Chris and Jill nodded. " Yeah, we're coming. What about you two?" He gestured to Rebecca and Carlos. They nodded back.  
  
Carlos stretched before wrapping an arm around Becca. " Hey man, let's stop talking and ride." Rebecca giggled at Carlos. He sounded like one of those California surfers. With that they left to go on the first ride.  
  
" The Polar Express! Oh Yeah!' Leon shouted as he sighted it. Chris nodded his head in agreement, Carlos just grinned. Rebecca and Claire were also excited. Jill walked holding on to Chris' arms and cheered with them reluctantly.  
  
" Hooray."  
  
After waiting in line for a good ten minutes, they finally were allowed to get on. There was room for three people for each compartment but they decided they would ride as couples. Leon and Claire got into one, Carlos and Rebecca got into the one behind them. Chris and Jill took the one behind them.  
  
Chris yelled over to Leon and Carlos in the seats in front of him and gave them a thumbs up. He was ready to ride. Jill, on the other hand had a scared look on her face. It looked like she was afraid that zombies would pop out at anytime. As the man in the booth tried to get the ride going with some ear-drum damaging music Chris look over to Jill.  
  
" What's wrong Jill? I know you're not scared of this little ride are you?" Jill just scooted as close as she could to him. Even though that was pretty hard considering that they were practically joined together anyway.  
  
" I hate fast rides. Roller coasters and all. This included. I just don't like them." Chris just nodded knowingly.  
  
" Don't worry about it so much. Just hang on to me. And try not to pull my arm off." Jill laughed and Chris smiled. He managed to cheer her up after all.  
  
The Ride started to move. Instead of the Himilaya which moves forward, the Polar Express moves backwards. The ride slowly went back until the sirens started blaring. Then faster and faster until it was everything was a blur to passengers on it. Jill being lighter was on the inside. She was trying to hold on for dear life onto the bar but she slid straight into Chris. Jill's extra weight shifted onto his right side. He tried to turn his head to see her expression but the ride was moving so fast it gave him whiplash. He didn't have to look anyway because like everyone else on the ride Jill was screaming. But it wasn't a scream of fright. It was one of excitement. The sirens blared again signaling the end of the ride and it slowly began to slow down. Chris worked out the crick in his neck to lay his eyes on Jill. She had a look of total amazement on her face. She turned to Chris.  
  
" That was. One of the best rides I've ever been on. I wanted to go faster." She straightened her hair back. The speed had messed it all up.  
  
" See, what did I tell you. I wasn't as bad as you thought was it?" Chris told her as he helped her out of the seat. They walked through the exit and met up with the others.  
  
Rebecca literally stumbled off of the stairs. She was still dizzy from going so fast and Carlos' on-going chatter wasn't helping.  
  
" Man, that was awesome! We need to find another ride like that." Carlos was just blabbering on. Rebecca slapped him on the arm.  
  
" Carlos, shut up and help me." Carlos stopped talking and helped Rebecca walk straight. Leon clapped his hands together.  
  
" Um, how about bumper cars?" At that point, everyone looked at him and grinned. Leon could feel a grin creeping up his face too. Claire answered for the group by placing a bet between the six of them.  
  
' Okay, whoever gets the most hits gets 20 dollars from all of us."  
  
Chris held out his hand to his sister. " You're on."  
  
The Bumper Car scene was a dangerous one. Carlos kept crashing into Rebecca just to piss her off. That in turn forced Becca to drive Carlos into a corner away from the other cars and start crashing into him repeatedly. They had completely forgotten about the bet. Leon, Claire, Chris, and Jill were at it themselves. Claire and Jill doubled teamed Leon until he began to get trapped. Soon he was being attacked by other cars. A stray car also knocked Jill into the fray. At last it was only the two Redfields left. Chris continued to circle around Claire until he was behind her. Chris was ahead in bumps by 3. He was about to get another one until a car knocked him off course sending him towards Becca and Carlos. Those two were still going head to head. Claire then came and bumped all three of them. Jill and Leon had entangled themselves from the mess they were in and made their way over and bumped Claire. Soon they were all crowded up in a corner. The session was over.  
  
" Pay up people." Claire said triumphantly as she held her hand out. The others just groaned and reluctantly paid her. Leon just smirked because he thought he was off the hook.  
  
" Nuh Uh. You gotta pay up too, Leon." Leon's mouth dropped.  
  
" What?! I helped you. Jill did too." Claire smiled sweetly at his boyish antics.  
  
" Tough luck sweetie, now please pay up." Leon groaned along with rest and paid her.  
  
After stopping to get some food and going on some other thrill rides everyone could feel the night taking a toll on them. Sherry had run into them about three times. She and Adam were having a blast. Finally after a few more rides and arguments and bets, they all decided to ride one more thing before it was time to go. Sherry and Adam had chosen to stay with them. They all agreed to get on the Ferris Wheel. Leon and Claire paired up, Chris and Jill did, Rebecca and Carlos, and lastly Sherry and Adam.  
  
" So these the ones who resisted against Umbrella? I bet you're glad it's over." Adam attempted to start up conversation. Sherry nodded.  
  
" Yeah, it's been about two years now. It's been a whole lot more peaceful, I'll tell you that." Sherry smiled at him. She just loved how nervous he got when he met Leon. It showed her that he must really like her. But him and Leon got along great. She also knew that her time with him was almost up.  
  
" Adam, I'm going back to the states in a couple of days and I just wanted to know if I could keep in touch with you. You know, call, write letters, or something." Sherry cursed at herself for talking so fast. Adam just smiled back.  
  
" Oh yeah. I was actually thinking of a way to tell you I like you." He laughed nervously. Sherry did also. "Yeah, me too." Then a thought rushed into her head.  
  
' Hey we could visit each other sometimes. You could always visit me when I stay with Claire." Sherry suggested. Adam agreed. From there the two continued to talk about how they would spent time together. Adam gathered up some courage and put an arm around her and they kissed softly. Leon and Claire noticed this from behind and started whooping.  
  
" All right! Go Sherry! Better take care of her Adam!" Leon yelled. Claire put a hand over his mouth to silence him. Leon pouted and slumped.  
  
" Hey, can't I have some fun?" He asked mockingly. Claire grinned.  
  
" I would have figured you had all the fun you wanted last night." This made Leon chuckle and then burst into full laughter.  
  
After the ride ended, the gang finally made their way back to the hotel to retire. Carlos and Rebecca were exhausted and both of them waved sleepy good byes and plopped out on the bed. Chris ended up carrying Jill to their room and he put her to bed. Claire, Leon, and Sherry eventually made it to their room too. They each took turns washing up and changing into their night clothes.  
  
" Night you guys." Sherry said sleepily as she pulled the covers over her and turn of the light. Leon and Claire told her good night. Claire removed the necklace and set it back on her dresser. She was about to turn off the light when she noticed Leon was still up.  
  
" Leon, what are you doing?" Leon was standing up over the t.v trying to hook up his newly won Playstation 2. He was in pajamas and everything. Claire couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
" About to play Deadly Alliance. You want to play? I bought an extra controller." He was fascinated by the 30 different games he received with his system and didn't bother to turn his head. Claire figured that he had to play the game she might as well kick his ass in it before she went to sleep.  
  
" Yeah, hand it over. I could kick your ass in this without breaking a sweat." Claire stated.  
  
Leon turned with a new shade of blue in his eyes. It was lit by the flames of a challenge. In a video game. He loved Claire with all his heart but he wouldn't go easy on her at all. This was war. And besides, she took his 20 dollars.  
  
Leon happily accepted. " Okay, enough talk, let's do this.'  
  
And from the time the Playstation 2 was activated, the war for digital dominance was officially on. And this was one war, that contradicted the saying ' All is fair in love and war'.  
  
After beating the living hell out of each other. Our favorite couple snuggled up into the bed and fell into a deep slumber. Leon dreamt of Claire as Kitana beating the hell out him as Scorpion. Claire dreamt of other more serene things. All in all, this had been a long day for them all and this deep sleep was well welcomed by all.  
Author's Note: That was the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope it wasn't disappointing either. Man. Anyway, I've had stuff to do that's why it took me a while to update. Well, we can see the days winding down for the group. But we also know a lot of changes are in store as well. So you guys know what to do. Review. Review. Eat a little. And Review again. Oh yeah, has anybody seen Diddly Day or her story. Ha Ha Ha. I'm just messing with you. Let me know how you like the story though. Until next time. 


	13. Splash

Unexpected Happenings  
Author's Note: Um, I really don't have much to say. I do appreciate all of the reviews. And Tek, thanks for saying you'll stick with me. That's cool. Well, here goes Chapter 13. I haven't said this in a while but just to refresh your memory, I don't own RE stuff. Okay, let's go.  
Chapter 13- Splash  
Scattered across the hotel suite floor, lay video game paraphernalia, Leon's shirt and shorts, and Claire's shirt. There also happened to be other various things scattered across the floor. So when Rebecca knocked on the door, Leon woke up to this sight. Hastily, he picked up his clothes from the floor, and pulled up the comforter over to cover anything exposing Claire. Quickly he walked to the door and opened it.  
  
" Isn't it a little early Rebecca?' Leon asked a little ticked off. He wasn't mad at her, just irritated he had to get out of bed. Rebecca looked over his shoulder to see his room a mess and Claire dozing peacefully in his bed with a smile on her face.  
  
" It's 1:00 in the afternoon Leon." She giggled out. Leon lifted up her hand to glance at her watch. After realizing she was right, he let it drop back down.  
  
" So what do you need? Carlos being Carlos again?" Leon asked. Rebecca shook her head while her giggles subsided.  
  
" Oh No. I just came to see if you three were going to the water park with us. Carlos is asking Chris and Jill now."  
  
Leon nodded and yawned. " Okay, I'll tell Claire. What time do you plan on leaving?"  
  
Rebecca paused to think. " About 2:00. I'd get dressed if I were you."  
  
" Yeah, we'd better. See you later Becca." Leon said as Rebecca turned to walk back down the hall. He closed the door.  
  
Walking back to his bed, Leon tripped over a shoe that evaded his grasp earlier and sent him flying face first towards the ground and landing with a huge THUMP!  
  
Sherry and Claire were both awakened by Leon's fall and looked around the room for any sign of where it could have came from. Sherry then noticed Leon laying face first on the floor she knew what it was. Sherry burst out laughing. Claire looked to see Leon on the ground as well and grinned.  
  
" Leon, you're a dumbass." Sherry laughed out causing Leon to blush and look towards Claire embarrassed at his predicament. He stood up and walked over to Sherry to bop her on the head. She was still laughing at the way he had looked.  
  
Sherry got out of bed, kicked Leon in the butt one good time, and ran into the bathroom before he had a chance to retaliate. Leon turned back to Claire who was looking at him funny. Leon rose an eyebrow.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked while giving her a good morning kiss on the forehead. Claire looked to the bathroom door to make sure it was closed all the way.  
  
" I can't find my shirt. Or my bra." She told him in a low, embarrassed tone. Leon gave her a glance of realization and searched through the items he had put away earlier. After throwing miscellaneous objects across the room, he found them and gave them to Claire. He turned on the t.v. while she put them on.  
  
" I still cannot believe that tomorrow is our last day here. This is the best vacation I've ever had." Claire said while walking with Leon to the elevator, Sherry in tow. They had just finished getting dressed and were going to meet the others down at the lobby.  
  
" You're telling me. So much has happened these last few days it was anything but relaxing." Leon added. Sherry stayed silent. She was still caught up about last night.  
  
Down in the lobby, Chris and Jill were talking about going to see Barry and his family. Rebecca wanted to see Barry too but she knew that Carlos, being in the military now, would be a problem in his schedule. It was a miracle he got this week's leave. Rebecca pulled Carlos away from the Auto magazine he was reading and dragged him over to Chris and Jill.  
  
" I want to go see Barry too." Rebecca interrupted as Chris was about to say Hello to her and Carlos. He was caught off guard by her quick response and left dumbstruck. Jill just smiled at Rebecca's upbeat demeanor.  
  
" Okay. We just need to talk to him and set up a date." Jill informed her. Carlos was confused as to why he was apart of this conversation.  
  
" Rebecca, why did you pull me over her to discuss going to see Barry?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.  
  
" Because. I want you to come with me. But I know how strict your schedule can be. I wanted to see if you wanted to come at all." Rebecca said with a slightly pissed tone of voice. Carlos continued to scratch his head a minute before smiling at her. Rebecca stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
" You know I'd go anywhere with you Becca. And I haven't seen the Red Baron since the Christmas before last. Just let me work something out with the lieutenant, okay?' Carlos said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Rebecca wrapped her arms around him and was back to her regular hyper self.  
  
" Okay. Hey, where did Chris and Jill go?" Rebecca looked around to see Chris, Jill, Leon, Claire, and Sherry boarding the shuttle preparing to leave without them. Rebecca shrieked and grabbed her stuff. Carlos picked Rebecca up and carried her over his shoulder and ran out the door to catch up with the shuttle. When they opened the doors for them, Carlos fell inside causing Rebecca to fall also. After getting situated they made their way to the others. Chris and Leon were laughing their asses off. Claire and Sherry were laughing right along with them. Jill just shook her head at them trying to suppress the smile that was breaking through.  
  
" Why didn't you tell us?" Rebecca spat out. Carlos looked equally pissed. Jill stood up and sat Becca down. Carlos sat down also. Rebecca just stared at her awaiting a response from Jill.  
  
" We didn't want to interrupt. We weren't gonna leave you, you know." Chris chuckled out loud at the tone Jill replied in. She spoke to the couple as if she was their mother. He figured he should put in his own two cents.  
  
" Besides, you two were the ones who decided to wake me from my slumber this afternoon." Jill laughed at him, which caused Chris to grin.  
  
" Slumber? More like hibernation. You're head is as thick as an ox." Carlos made a Mmm sound agreeing with her.  
  
" Damn straight, I had to slap you in the head with this here foam just to wake you up." He picked up the foam tube they were taking with them from Rebecca's things.  
  
From there on, they continued to make fun of Chris's sleeping habits, Sherry's love life, Rebecca and Carlos' escapade, and Leon's obsession with almost anything, Jill's hair never staying one color, and Chris happily brought up the time when Claire was about 15 and said she wanted to be a stripper when she grew up. This elicited laughs from some and shock from others. Claire openly expressed her feelings by punching him in the gut a few times. And slapping him quite hard in the back of the head. But in the end, they had reconciled. Claire herself was laughing at the memory. Finally they had arrived.  
  
"Where to now?" Chris asked as soon as they had made their way in. Jill was busy taking in the sights until she noticed something was out of place. She turn to Chris calmly and told him: " We need to change." Chris rolled his eyes at her.  
  
" That would help, now wouldn't it?" Chris said mockingly. Jill gave him the finger.  
  
The girls went to change as did the guys and they all met up outside one of the attractions.  
  
" Claire, check out that slide over there." Leon pointed over to a giant water slide, properly named the Disposal. It was one of those three-story water slides that ends up at a giant pool. The line was fairly long but Leon didn't seem to care. Claire looked over at the slide and a smile broke over her face.  
  
" Let's do it." Leon nodded and informed the others that he and Claire were going to get on the slide. Chris and Jill told them to go right ahead and Rebecca and Carlos had gone to rent some rafts so they could float in the pool area. Sherry went along with them.  
  
The two got in line and waited about a good 20 minutes before they had reached the top of the slide. The attendant had told them all of the rules about keeping your limbs inside the raft and all that. Leon and Claire were next.  
  
" I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea." Claire admitted as she looked down towards the ground. Remembering that they were three stories up above ground. Leon too had a nervous look on his face.  
  
" You're not the only one. Well, it's our turn, might as well get it over with. It was nice knowing you Claire.' Leon then began to walk over to the float with his head down as if he was on death row or something. Claire laughed at as playfulness. Leon sat down first, and Claire sat in between his legs. Leon held his arms around her tight so she wouldn't fall out. Claire could feel herself ease into his arms.  
  
" Aw man, here we go." Leon said as the attendant pushed them down the chute.  
  
Claire screamed as the raft swung from side to side on the chute, spinning them around at the same time. They continued to go faster and faster until they finally enter a cave of some sort. Suddenly they stopped. Claire was breathing hard because of the excitement and fear bottled up inside of her.  
  
" I get the feeling this isn't over." Leon said to Claire. He tightened his grip on her. He just knew that something was about to happen. And it did. The light of day rushed at them as the platform inside the cave opened beneath them, sending them into an incline through the rest of the chute. This time they were both screaming. The spinning and waving continued again as they made their way down their way down. Leon's eyes bulged when he saw what was up ahead. A loop. Not the roller coaster kind but a tight twist that would take them up side down. Claire noticed it too.  
  
" Oh shit."  
  
They each could her the WHOOSH sound the raft made as it cut through the water and air. The ride continued until finally They were thrown into a open pool area. Going across the water at bout 60 mph the raft skidding across the water until it reached a gradual stop. Leon and Claire were still embraced.  
  
Leon wiped Claire's wet hair out of his face. " That was awesome. We really need to get Chris and Jill on this." Claire turned to him and laughed.  
  
" Uh uh, Jill would probrally kill Chris for taking her on the ride and then Chris will probrally kill both of us for telling him to." Leon nodded. " You're right. Let's go tell them how much it sucked." They both got up out of the raft and walked to the exit where they met Chris and Jill.  
  
Jill walked up to them. So how did the ride go?" She asked. Chris too had a look of interest on his face. Leon and Claire faced each other and grinned.  
  
Leon and Claire answered simultaneously.  
  
" It rocked!"  
  
After Chris and Jill were 'persuaded' to get on the ride, and they had returned the favor by pushing Leon and Claire into the pool, the gang decided to just chill at the pool for the rest of the day. Leon, Claire, Carlos, and Rebecca got a water basketball game going while Chris and Jill went to watch Sherry dive on the opposite end. Later, they all got together noticed it was getting dark and decided to leave. Each of them went to change and boarded the shuttle that would take them back to the hotel.  
  
It was around 7:30 when the group arrived back at the hotel. Equally exhausted by the day's events, everyone decided that they would grab something to eat and retire to their rooms early. Chris and Jill decided they would go see a movie, Rebecca and Carlos left the group grinning, and then there was three. Sherry, Leon, and Claire.  
  
Leon closed the room door behind him as the girls walked into the room. Claire flopped herself onto the bed. It felt like heaven. Sherry pulled out a number from her purse and turned to Leon.  
  
" Hey Leon, can I use your cell phone for a second?"  
  
" Sure." He replied and took the phone out of his back and handed it to her. Leon and Claire looked on as she dialed a number. After a few seconds, she was engaged in a conversation with...( think about it).  
  
Claire whispered over to Leon, who was laying down over her legs and looking over at Sherry.  
  
" Adam." Leon nodded in agreement and smirked. Sherry put down the phone with a giant smile plastered on her face.  
  
" I'm going to Adam's house for dinner. That okay with you two?" Sherry asked genuinely.  
  
" We don't care. Just don't stay out too late." Leon said smiling. Sherry brushed her hair, grabbed her keys, and was ready to go.  
  
" Later, you two." Sherry said and closed the door behind her.  
  
" She's really happy isn't she?" Claire noticed, trying to ignore Leon's hand creeping onto her stomach. Leon started to tickle her and Claire started laughing and told him to stop. That only made him tickled harder.  
  
" I love your navel." Leon stated out of nowhere leaving Claire confused. She looked to saw Leon admiring her abs. She giggled at him softly.  
  
" Yeah, well, I love you." Claire put her hand to his head and held him there. Leon sighed.  
  
" Oh yeah, you're pretty cool too." He joked. Claire lightly slapped him.  
  
" Leon, what are you and the guys planning for us tomorrow?" Claire asked him. Leon shook his head.  
  
" If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Don't worry, you wont't be disappointed."  
  
Claire was silent after that. She just held Leon close to her til she felt herself drift to sleep. Leon too was slowly drifting away. Before she fell asleep, Leon gave her a goodnight kiss. Tomorrow was their last day in the Bahamas. Soon they would be returning to the pressures of normal life. But for these two, a normal life was looking better than ever.  
Author's Note: I finally did it. After a week or so, I finished the damn thing. I think you can see the end is near. Don't fret though, if you guys want it, I will happily write a sequel. As always I must thank you guys for the reviews and support. I guess I satisfied my urge to see more l/c fics cause they're popping up everywhere now. I'd say I have 2 or 3 more chapters to go. Drop a review please. Until next time. 


	14. The End is Imminent

Unexpected Happenings  
Author's note: Hey, I'm back. This weekend has been pretty hectic for me. Sorry about that. Hopefully school will slow down soon. Well, here we are at the last day in the Bahamas before the gang heads home. I'll try to make it worth reading all of those pages. Appreciate all of the reviews. Enjoy.  
Chapter 14- The End is Imminent  
  
Claire could feel the rays of the sunshine through the cracks in the curtain as she opened her eyes. She looked to see the love of her life draped across her lap. She figured they had stayed that way all night. Claire turned to see Sherry was also dozing softly on the bed across. Lightly, Claire lifted Leon's head off out of her lap and slid out of the bed. She went to the bathroom to wake herself up.  
  
5 minutes later, while Claire was in the shower, Leon and Sherry had both woken up. Leon noticed he was alone. He then heard the running water from the shower.  
  
" Claire must be taken a shower." Leon guessed out loud. Sherry nodded.  
  
" Leon, what are we doing today" She asked as she got out of bed. She too was disappointed that tomorrow they would be leaving. Leon shrugged as he heard the bathroom door open.  
  
" Morning Sherry." Claire said as she stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. Claire made her way over to Leon to give him a kiss good morning. Sherry sighed.  
  
" It took you two almost 5 years to get together. Look at yourselves now."  
  
Leon blushed a little as he pulled away from Claire and Claire did as well.  
  
" All thanks to you Sherry." Leon stated while walking to the bathroom to  
  
wash up. Claire couldn't help but smile at Sherry's antics. What was ironic was that Sherry did in fact bond her and Leon closer together. And from there is history. Claire was snapped out of her daze by Sherry waving a box in her face. One of Leon's prized possessions.  
  
" Let's play Grand Theft Auto, Claire?" Sherry asked. Claire nodded and changed into her clothes.  
  
Afterwards Leon had gotten ready, he told the girls Chris, Carlos, and himself were going to do some guy stuff. Leon gave Sherry a knot on the head and Claire a kiss. Once the door shut and Sherry was dressed, the meaningless killing of pedestrians and stealing of a variety of cars began.  
  
Carlos was watching t.v. when he heard a knock at the door. He knew it was Leon. He went up to get it.  
  
" All right, you ready?" Leon asked Carlos. Carlos nodded.  
  
" Come on in while I get my stuff." Leon followed him inside. The bathroom door opened as Rebecca stepped out. She gasped because she didn't know Leon was there.  
  
" Oh! Hey Leon." She greeted him after she realized it was only him. Leon gave her a smile.  
  
" Morning Becca." Carlos turned off the t.v he was watching and grabbed his wallet.  
  
" Let's roll, Leon. Be back later baby" Carlos gave Rebecca a kiss and Rebecca told him bye. Leon followed Carlos out the door.  
  
" Next stop, the old people's room." Carlos joked. Leon chuckled.  
  
" No kidding." Leon knocked on the door a couple of times until Jill opened the door.  
  
" Chris is almost ready. Come on in and wait." Jill let the two through.  
  
Leon and Carlos took a seat on the sofa that was on the other side of the room. Carlos turned back on the t.v. and flipped back to the channel he was watching earlier.  
  
" Commando?" Leon asked surprised. The sound of Arnold Schwarzenegger's massacre on innocent punks boomed from the television. Carlos nodded.  
  
" Yep, one of Arnold's best. Gotta love old 80's action movies." Jill shook her head at the two younger men.  
  
" You men and your movies. Chris is the same way." Without warning Chris wrapped his arms around her causing Jill to tense up and gasp in fright. Leon and Carlos laughed at Jill's facial expression.  
  
" Is that right?" Chris asked Jill while she turned around to see her 'attacker'.  
  
" Redfield, you better be glad this is our last day here cause you have an ass kicking waiting on you when we get back."  
  
Chris turned to Leon and Carlos. " You guys ready?" The two nodded and got up from the sofa. Carlos turned off the t.v. and followed Leon to the door. Chris grabbed his stuff and turned to Jill.  
  
" We'll try to be back by six. We're going to treat you girls to dinner before we reveal our surprises to you. Love you."  
  
" Love you too." Jill kissed Chris fully before letting him go to go do whatever he was going to do with Leon and Carlos.  
  
Later That Day While the Guys were Gone  
  
"What time is it Claire?" Sherry asked as they were walking over to Jill's room. Rebecca was with them. Claire checked her watch.  
  
" About a quarter til 3, why?' Claire asked. Sherry brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face nervously.  
  
" Uh, I was gonna ask Adam if he wanted to come to dinner with us. You all don't mind do you?" Rebecca answered before Claire could reply.  
  
" No, we don't mind. Go ahead and ask him." Rebecca gave the girl a smile. Claire smiled and knocked on Jill's door. They could here Jill coming from the other side.  
  
" Hey, Claire. Rebecca. Sherry." Jill greeted as she opened the door. The other women greeted her back.  
  
" Jill, may I use the phone? I'm going to ask and see if Adam can come with us to dinner tonight." Sherry asked as she sat down on the bed. Jill nodded.  
  
" Go ahead." She then turned to Claire and Becca. " I see it's just us girls today isn't it." Claire and Rebecca nodded. Jill went to sit on the bed across from the sofa where the other two women sat. Sherry was in the middle of her conversation.  
  
Jill turned her attention back to Claire. " So Claire, Leon moving back to New York or what?" She asked.  
  
' He's coming back. And we're going to move in together." Claire replied. Jill smiled. She was happy for Claire. For the longest time, herself, Chris, Becca, Carlos and even little Sherry knew how much Claire missed Leon. And because of this trip, Claire was finally being herself again.  
  
" We have to go on vacations more often if it keeps Claire from gossiping about other people's business." Rebecca said giggling. She saw how Claire and Jill rolled their eyes at her. Sherry hung up the phone.  
  
' Hey, he's coming. Why don't we go do some last minute shopping. Buy some souvenirs." Sherry suggested. She was excited about tonight and wanted to get through the day faster. The other women looked at each other and gave each other questioning glances before agreeing with her.  
  
' It is our last day here. Let's make the best of it." Jill agreed and from there they began to talk about exactly it was they wanted to do.  
Meanwhile  
" Leon, let me see your cell phone for a second?" Chris motioned for the cell in Leon's pocket. Leon handed it to him as Chris hastily pulled out a number from his wallet. After dialing the restaurant, he began to make reservations.  
  
Leon and Carlos just continued to eat their subs. They had decided to stop a a little sub shop on their way to Carribean Club. It was there that their plan would take effect.  
  
" Man, I got 4 more days until I'm back on the job. But this was one hell of a vacation." Carlos admitted to Leon as he leaned back in the booth. He had eaten enough.  
  
Leon took another bit from his sandwich. "Yeah, I gotta let my superiors know I'm transferring back to New York. These next few weeks are going to be a bitch for me career-wise." Leon told him. Carlos, however, was wide eyed. He didn't know Leon was moving back to New York. Right after they took out Umbrella, the gang lived together in a complex until they could get situated again. Chris and Claire found a house and moved out first. Then Jill. Leon, himself, and Rebecca was last. He and Leon had been roommates for about 6 or 7 months when Leon was offered a job opportunity in Los Angeles. He happily accepted. It was good news to Carlos that his old buddy was moving back home.  
  
" You moving back to New York? Why, the smog too bad for your allergies. Or are you just homesick." Carlos asked. Leon let off a little smile.  
  
" Um, actually it's because of Claire. I want to be closer to her. I don't really care for long distance relationships." Leon explained. Carlos nodded.  
  
" That's cool. You can stay with me and Becca until you find a place. Chris's house is a little crowded as is." Carlos offered. Leon looked over to see Chris still talking on the phone.  
  
" Thanks for the offer but me and Claire are going to find a place of our own." Leon said. Chris overheard this and covered the receiver of the phone and turned to Leon.  
  
" You sure you wanna take that risk, Leon." Chris told him and continued his conversation.  
  
Leon shrugged off Chris's comment and finished explaining why he was returning to New York with Carlos. After 10 more minutes Chris finally gave the cell phone back to Leon.  
  
" Sorry about that. I had to make a few more calls." He looked at his watch. "It's about 4:00 now, let's have some fun."  
  
Carlos' head sprang up as he had just remembered something. " Hey, isn't there an arcade around her somewhere." Leon thought for a second.  
  
" Yeah, there is. Let's go check it out." Chris didn't need to see anything. He just followed.  
After 2 hours of their life was wasted on video games, the men had returned back to the hotel. They were on the way to Chris' room now.  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
" That must be Chris and the others." Jill said as she looked at the clock. She ended her conversation with Rebecca and motioned for the door. Rebecca nodded.  
  
Jill walked over to the door and opened it. Chris walked in first and gave Jill a kiss which she didn't object to. Carlos and Leon followed him in and went over to their girlfriends. Sherry was intent on watching some movie on t.v.  
  
" Hey, Jill could you girls get dressed in here while me and the boys get dressed in Leon's room? We want ya'll to feel special." Chris asked while giving her a playful smile. Jill smirked at his playfulness.  
  
" Alright. But you better hurry up. Us girls are waiting to be impressed." Jill told him sternly but playfully. Chris saluted. " Yes, mam." He then went to grab his clothes.  
  
Jill went over to the girls to tell them about what Chris said. With that Rebecca and Claire got up and went to their rooms to get their clothes, Leon, Carlos and Sherry followed. Chris saw that everyone was gone and gave Jill a sly look. She returned it and closed the door.  
  
Leon and Carlos began to take turns using the shower while the girls grabbed their clothes. Carlos jumped in the shower first so he Becca kissed him on the forehead before he got in. Claire and Sherry were also about to leave.  
  
" Be ready by seven" Leon told them. Claire mocked blowing him off. " Yeah, Yeah" Leon rolled his eyes. Claire chuckled and walked over to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. " See at seven Leon." Leon blushed. Sherry laughed at this.  
  
"You still blushing Leon" She joked. Leon gave her the finger. Sherry laughed harder and returned the favor. " Oooh, that's good." She laughed her ass out the door. Leon shook his head. " What am I going to do with her?'  
  
A few minutes later while Leon was in the shower, Chris had knocked on the door. Carlos, who was already dressed, went to go answer it."  
  
" Is it room service?" Carlos asked.  
  
" No, it is the police, I'll give you to the count of three to open up." Chris joked.  
  
Carlos opened the door with a grin in his face.  
  
" Man, don't scare me like that." Chris laughed at his face. He couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.  
  
Carlos and Chris decided they would play the Playstation to pass the time. When Leon was finished, Chris had just pulled a fatality on Carlos with Kung Lao. Carlos stared on as the hat was dislodged in his Scorpion's head.  
  
" You bastard." He said under his breath. Chris chuckled and stood up, ready to go wash. "You're not in my league Carlos, do some training."  
  
" Get outta here." Carlos said. Leon was now dressed too. He decided to add insult to injury by picking up Chris' controller and challenging Carlos to a match. Carlos wasn't the one to back down. He accepted.  
  
After some close matches, the duel was finally over. Leon had won 4, Carlos had won 3. Chris came out of the bathroom, now dressed himself. He checked to make sure he had everything and pulled out the little black box from his pocket.  
  
" Here goes nothing" He told himself. Leon and Carlos noticed him getting a bit nervous. Leon offered him some advice.  
  
" Think of it this way, after tonight you'll officially be the new "old guy". Carlos nodded in agreement.  
  
Chris laughed at their non helpful support. " Yeah, I will won't I. I wouldn't want it any other way. Wish me luck." Leon and Carlos saluted as they began to walk out. " Will do, Captain."  
  
With that the three men left the room each with something in store for their women. Chris however, was determined to let Jill know that he wanted Jill to be more than just the love of his life. He wanted her to be a Redfield.  
Author's note: I know that this chapter didn't have as much as the others, but I was trying to lead you up to the climatic chapter 15. Originally I planned this chapter to be the climax but things happen. Anyway, next chapter, you will be satisfied. And since some of you feel the same way I do, I'm going to write a sequel. As always, I love hearing from you people so could you please review. Let me know about the story. Frenchy, Dragon, Molotov, Tek, Diddly Day, griever, and everyone else I forgot, you're the best. Hope to hear from you guys more. Until next time. 


	15. Is This What Heaven Feels Like?

Unexpected Happenings  
Author's Note: I say hello to all you people out there. I'm still hot. I pretty much have the rest of this story planned out so I should be done in about a week and a half, two at the most. I gotta work. But hey, we start Spring Break next Friday. I'll probrably post up the sequel during that time. Oh yeah, have to thank everyone that reviewed. And Cleo too. You didn't really have to review three times but what the hell. All right. The story awaits.  
Chapter 15- Is This What Heaven Feels Like?  
" Rebecca, what time is it?" Claire asked as she finished brushing her hair back down past her shoulders. She had it situated to where her bangs were adjusted slightly to the side. Rebecca was putting the finishing touches on her own hair. It had gotten considerably longer since the Umbrella thing.  
  
" Time for the guys to get here." Rebecca said blandly. Right after she spoke there was a knock at the door. Rebecca and Claire exchanged glances and smiled a bit before getting up to answer the door. Claire opened the door.  
  
She opened up to see her brother looking suave in one of his very expensive Armani suits. He used the government's condolences after taking out Umbrella very wisely.  
  
" Chris, you actually look respectable tonight. Jill's gonna fall out when she sees you." Claire admired her brother's attire before letting him pass. Chris turned around before going to Jill.  
  
" Leon might do the same when he sees you Claire. You look like the girly girl sister I never had." Chris smirked and was on his way. Claire snorted but knew he was complementing her in his annoying big brother way. Carlos followed in after Chris.  
  
" Hey, Claire. Have you seen Rebecca? Look great by the way." Claire complemented him on his attire too. Rebecca suddenly popped up from behind Carlos and gave him a long kiss catching him off guard. Carlos, not really knowing what else to do, made his way over to the walk in closet, while still kissing Becca and closed the door behind them. Chris and Jill were too preoccupied to notice but Claire and Sherry noticed just fine. Sherry smirked.  
  
" I knew it. They've gone back to their old ways. Well at least the television muffles out the sounds.' Claire laughed at Sherry's bluntness about the whole situation. Suddenly she felt two arms slide around her waist. She could tell by the smell of peppermint that it was her one and only..  
  
" Leon." Claire whined playfully. She turned around to kiss him. Leon held no objections. Leon pulled away and lightly ran over his lips.  
  
" That's like 4 kisses in under 12 hours. That's gotta be a record for us or something." Claire laughed softly as the two walked back into the room.  
  
" Uh uh, compared to Becca and Carlos, we haven't done anything. We're still amateurs compared to those two." Leon sighed.  
  
" Yeah, plus they're way more..... explicit." Claire nodded. Chris and Jill were making their way over and Sherry was turning off the room lights. Chris looked around for the missing couple until he heard a bump and a loud "OW!" from Rebecca. Chris sighed. Jill giggled.  
  
" Sherry, get those two out of the closet will ya?" Chris asked. Sherry smirked and walked over to the closet just as the others were making their way out. She opened the door.  
  
" Hey! Chris says stop freaking each other and let's go."  
  
' Huh?' was all Carlos could conjure. Rebecca was left agape. Sherry smiled to herself. She just loved seeing the look on their unsuspecting faces. Reluctantly, Carlos and Rebecca pulled themselves out of the closet and followed the others.  
In front of the hotel was a long 6 door black stretch limo. This was the first thing that Jill noticed when they walked out the door.  
  
" Oh my God, you guys got this for us?" She asked Chris wide-eyed as they walked down the stairs. Chris just nodded.  
  
" Sherry!"  
  
Sherry turned around to see where the voice was coming from and looked over to see Adam coming over toward the group looking like he was going to prom. Sherry grinned. " Good lord, he's sexy." She spoke outloud. Claire and Rebecca giggled at Sherry's expression when she noticed she had spoke out loud. Sherry blushed as Adam was coming over.  
  
" Hey, Sherry. You look gorgeous." Adam said as he walked up to her. Claire and Rebecca left so the two could talk alone. Sherry silently thanked the two and started making conversation with Adam.  
  
Chris checked his watch. It read 6:55. Everyone was there. He coughed so he could get everyone's attention.  
  
" Okay, let's go." He then escorted Jill into the limo. Leon, Carlos, and even Adam did the same with their ladies.  
  
The limo ride to the Caribbean Club was quite interesting to say the least. For some reason, Carlos, Rebecca, Leon, Claire, Sherry, and Adam had gotten into a very deep battle of the sexes. They were talking about the advantages and disadvantages of being either sex. The very topic opened up very heated debate inside the car that didn't end until Chris got irritated and threatening to take everyone back to the hotel, as if he was their father or something. Needless to say it worked. Everyone shut the hell up. After a few more wise cracks and grunts from Chris the gang finally reached the restaurant.  
The men escorted the ladies into the main dining hall like the gentlemen that they were. Earlier that day, Chris, Leon, and Carlos had arranged for the Caribbean Club to be used exclusively for them tonight. So when they walked into the hall, the girls were confused.  
  
" Where is everyone?" Sherry asked out loud. They had walked onto a dance floor that would usually be full of people but instead was empty except the small island band set up in the corner. The other females were thinking the same thing. Chris decided to drop the suspense and tell them  
  
" We rented it out exclusively for us to use tonight. We wanted ya'll to spend your last night with us. All let's go and eat." Chris led the way back to the dining room.  
  
And eat they did. Along with renting the club out was a completely free dinner. Everyone ate and made conversation. Carlos was itching for some competition so he stopped eating to make an annoucement.  
  
" Let's have a dance contest. Me and Rebecca will take you all on." Rebecca felt the eyes of the group land on her and Carlos. She blushed a little. Adam looked at Sherry and grinned. She grinned back.  
  
" Alright, let's do it!" Leon agreed. " Besides, we all know Carlos has two left feet. Rebecca, I hope you have some Dr. Scholl's to soak your feet in tonight." Rebecca chuckled. Carlos gave him a irritated look.  
  
" All right, enough talk. Let's do this."  
  
Chris and Jill could help but laugh at the situation at hand. Carlos and Leon always going at it about something. This was going to be interesting.  
  
" You want to go show them how it's really done Chris?" asked Jill as she watch the group separate into couples and Carlos was talking to the band. Chris chuckled a little. He had more important things on his mind. He looked at Jill's questioning glare, admiring her facial features, and her smile. The way her lips would curl up when she smiled drove him insane. Jill waved a hand to awake him from his daydream.  
  
" You in there Redfield?" She asked concerned. Chris nodded.  
  
" Yeah, let's go take a walk or something." Chris said as he helped Jill up. Jill agreed and the couple walked out.  
  
Leon noticed this out the corner of his eye. He was still dancing with Claire and doing quite well compared to Carlos. He smiled to himself. Chris was probrably going to propose.  
  
'Hopefully if everything goes well, Claire's going to have a future sister in-law' He thought himself. He was shaken from his thoughts when Claire accidentally stepped on his foot.  
  
"Ow!" Claire moved closer to him.  
  
" Oh, sorry Leon." She apologized. Leon told her it was okay. Leon felt as if he was going to fall so decided to go sit for awhile. Claire came to sit with him. Carlos, Rebecca, Sherry, and Adam however were still going strong.  
Meanwhile at a spot on the beach  
Chris and Jill were just walking enjoying the silence between them. Jill was thinking about how great the trip had been and how she didn't want to leave. But she was a little anxious to get home. She had had enough fun and relaxation to last her to their next vacation. For now, she just wanted to be with Chris. She knew normally Chris would have agreed to show their younger companions any competition but he was unusually silent tonight. She wondered why.  
  
Chris was thinking hard too. He'd finally made it to this point and didn't have a clue as to what to say. The ocean had made the night air somewhat chilly so Chris wrapped his jacket around Jill.  
  
"Jill, I need to tell you something." Chris started. Jill motioned for him to go on. She didn't have any idea what he was thinking. She wanted to know. Chris ran his hand through his head. He was nervous as hell.  
  
" For 7 years now, I've known you. And in that time, I've grown to love you. You have no idea how important you are to me. For the longest time, I had just admired you. Your strong will and determination. Yet you could be so sweet and supportive at the same time." Chris stopped for a second to gather his thoughts. Jill could feel tears of love well up in her eyes. She tried to hold them back until he was finished.  
  
" During that time with Umbrella my love for you continued to grow until I admitted my feelings for you. And from there we come this far. You see, I can't live without you Jill." He bent down on one knee and pulled out the little black box. Jill gasped a bit. Her heart was beating fast. Not as fast as Chris' though. He chuckled a bit at her actions then continued.  
  
" Jilly, will you marry me?" Chris asked, his voice full of love and hope. Hope for a future with the woman in front of him.  
  
Jill was frozen in place. She couldn't explain but she couldn't do anything. Every since, they had admitted their feelings for each other, she had wanted nothing more to be Jillian Redfield one day. Now that the opportunity had came she couldn't let it pass.  
  
" Yes." She spoke softly. And started to cry. Chris' head was spinning in the air. ' She said yes. She said yes.' He got up and slid the ring on her finger and embraced her. The two shared an intimate kiss symbolizing that the two were no longer just a couple but a family. Chris pulled away.  
  
" I love you Jill."  
  
" I love you too Chris. Now let's go tell our idiot friends and family." Jill told him. Chris smiled as they started to walk back.  
  
" Yeah, friends and family."  
  
The dancing episode was longer over and the feuding couples were just talking to one another about stuff until the conversation from the limo picked up again. Chris and Jill walked in just in time. Jill shouted.  
  
" Will you guys shut the hell up?! Chris and I have something to say." Chris smiled from behind her. The rest were silent.  
  
" Uh, me and Jill are engaged." Rebecca, Claire, and Sherry all became wide eyed and made their way towards Jill to congratulate her. All the while screaming " What! And Oh my God!" Jill just laughed and showed the girls her ring.  
  
" Jill's getting married. I can't believe it." Rebecca said while giving Jill a hug. Claire went to give her one also.  
  
" Well, I can. I could tell that day when Chris told Jill he loved her that they were meant to be. I'm finally gonna have a sister." Sherry and Adam also went to give there congrats.  
  
Leon and Carlos were toasting a cup to Chris and Jill. Chris slapped hands with his younger friends.  
  
" The old guy has settled down. For life. How do you feel." Carlos teased.  
  
" I feel better than ever. You'll understand one day." Chris told him.  
  
After Chris and Jill decided to jump in on the limo conversation after all, the group had decided to head back and pack up. They were leaving the next day. The rest of the trip went in silence. Carlos and Rebecca had fallen asleep. Leon was softly running a hand through Claire's hair as she laid her head on his chest. Chris and Jill were just holding each other. Sherry and Adam were doing the same. They had arrived at Adam's house to drop him off.  
  
" Congratulations again Chris and Jill. I hope you guys come and visit again. Leon and Claire you too. I'll make sure I say goodbye to you tomorrow Sherry. Bye." He gave Sherry a kiss on the forehead and left. She smiled and sunk into her seat. She was feeling ecstatic again.  
  
When they finally arrived to the hotel everyone said their good byes and went to their separate rooms.  
  
"Leon, I can't walk anymore. Carry me to bed." Claire told him sleepily as she leaned up against the door. Sherry chuckled and went past her. Leon shook his head and picked her up. Sherry had went in the bathroom to change and Leon went in next. Claire also found the will to get changed. Now everyone was ready to sleep.  
  
" Night Claire. Night Leon." Sherry said as she turned off the light. Leon and Claire replied in the same manner.  
  
Claire yawned. " I'm glad that my brother finally got some balls and propose. If he waited another 4 years I'd kill him." Leon laughed.  
  
" I agree. But atleast he did it. I know it feels good knowing that you're going to have an addition to the Redfield clan." Claire turned towards him.  
  
" How about an addition to the Kennedy clan, Kennedy?" She asked slyly. Leon pulled her closer to him.  
  
" You find out soon enough Claire. Soon enough."  
  
" I hope so." She agreed. Leon chuckled.  
  
" Just give me a few months. Okay?"  
  
With that, the two snuggled up and fell asleep. They were finally ready to return back to their lives. Leon would be going back to California to get his self situated and Claire would be looking for an apartment. And together they would start their life as a couple together. Everything was good. And Leon nor Claire could have expected this one trip to be such a life changing thing.  
Author's Note: I finished. I finished. I finished. Now there's only one more chapter left. And an epilouge. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm grateful for all of the reviews I've received and all the support for this story. I'm going to sleep now. It's 5 in the morning. Until next time. 


	16. Time's Up

Unexpected Happenings  
Author's Note: Whoa, I don't think I've gotten that many reviews after one update. I thought the last chapter could have been a little better but I guess it was good enough for you all. This is the last chapter in my story. I know I know, that sucks. But I will post up an epilouge and hopefully start working on the sequel sometime next week. I can't express how much I appreciate the support from you all. It only encourages me to write more. Here is the final chapter.  
Chapter 16- Time's Up  
" Finish Him"  
  
That was the first thing Claire heard as she yawned and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She naturally reached over for Leon embrace but there was nothing to grab. She focused her eyes to the two figures on the edge of the bed.  
  
Leon had just gotten his ass kicked by Sherry for the fourth time. He watched miserably Sonya gave him the Kiss of Death. Seconds later, his Sub- Zero was just a bloody mess on the screen.  
  
" Thought you said I sucked Leon, thought you said I sucked." Sherry sang irritating Leon even more. Leon sighed and broke into a smile.  
  
" You do, you just had a lucky day. I assure you that was a one time thing." He explained. Sherry cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" Yeah, and Carlos and Rebecca don't believe in sex." She added sarcastically. Leon gave Sherry a surprised look but was interrupted by Claire's laughter. They turned to see Claire laughing at them.  
  
" Morning Claire." Sherry greeted. Claire calmed down a bit. Leon got up to kiss Claire good morning.  
  
" Morning Sherry" Claire answered before accepting Leon's inviting kisses. Sherry glanced at her watch.  
  
" We gotta leave at 2:00 and it's 12:22 now. I suggest we start packing." Leon put a hand to his head.  
  
" I'm not really looking forward to that long trip back to Los Angeles. I have a lot of shit to do." Claire nodded.  
  
" Me neither. I start back my classes in 2 weeks. I think all of us deserved this vacation."  
  
Sherry looked at the two and smiled. " I'm going to miss you guys." Leon and Claire looked back at her and smiled. Sherry walked over to them and they embraced in a group hug. They had done the same thing after escaping that hellhole known as Raccoon City. It brought a strong feeling of deja` vu to them. They had spent so much time together before they separated. Now with Sherry going back to her aunt's house it was going to be awkward not having her around again.  
  
Sherry broke away from the hug. She didn't want to ruin a great day with sadness. " All right. Let's get packing."  
  
Leon went to wake up the others and inform them to start packing also. Carlos and Rebecca were exhausted after a energy-draining round of "night games". So Leon threatened to give Carlos a haircut if he didn't get his ass up and get ready. Carlos got a scared look on his face and did as he was told. Before leaving, Rebecca told Leon: " If you woke me up for anything else, I'd probrally kill you."  
  
Next stop, Chris and Jill's room  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
" Who is it?" Someone asked Leon from the other side of the door. It sounded like Jill.  
  
" It's Leon. Come on and get ready. We have to leave in an hour and a half." Leon told her. Jill opened the door wiping her eyes.  
  
Leon looked to Jill and smiled and broke out into a questioning but huge grin when he noticed Chris knocked out on the bed in nothing but his boxers and an undershirt. Jill saw the look on Leon's face and blushed. Leon smiled at her sympathetically.  
  
" Don't worry about it. You're just doing what lovers do. Although, Chris seems to be out of commission at the moment. Just tell him to get up and start packing. We have to be on the ship by two." Jill nodded.  
  
" Okay, bye Leon." Leon told her bye and went back to his room to finish packing up his things and getting dressed.  
  
It was about 1:00 when the group had gotten everything and were now waiting downstairs for the shuttle. Adam had come to the hotel and said he would accompany the group to the dock. Sherry didn't object.  
  
" Okay, the shuttle's here. Let's roll." Chris said while picking up the bags. Leon and Carlos were also toting bags. Adam couldn't squeeze his way out of this one and ended up toting bags himself.  
  
On the shuttle everyone was discussing the trip. They were asking each other what was the most memorable part of the trip.  
  
" I'd say when you guys tried to leave me and Becca at the hotel the day before yesterday." Carlos said. Rebecca also had a ticked look on her face but it calmed down when she said her moment.  
  
" I'd say mine was when me and Carlos were in that dancing contest and he slid into the table and almost broke his leg. I'll never forget that." She giggled. Carlos laughed too. It was his fault his shoes were on too tight. He knew he must have looked like a dumbass that night.  
  
Sherry broke away from her conversation with Adam to tell her piece. "My favorite memory was when we went to the Celebration that first night. I met Adam in the Conga Line after he beat up this guy trying to take away my necklace." Adam blushed heavily when he felt all of their eyes drawn on him. He let off a small smile and Sherry came over and sat next to him.  
  
" Well, you guys already know mine." Jill started. " Last night, Chris proposed to me. That was the most special night of my life and what I will remember most about this trip."  
  
" I think I will remember trying to find that engagement ring the most. Leon and Carlos were acting like idiots the whole time. But in the end those two came through.  
  
" Well, mine was when Leon told me he loved me. I waited 3 years to hear him say those words. That's what I'll remember about this trip.' Claire added.  
  
Everyone turned to Leon to see what he wanted to say. Leon rose an eyebrow.  
  
" My favorite moment was when I told Claire I'd move back to New York to be with her. I'll never forget the look she had on her face." Leon admitted. There was a chorus of aww's by the girls and pats on the backs from the guys. Before they knew it, they were at the dock.  
  
It was 1:55 when the gang had gotten everything situated. Adam had just gotten finished comforting a crying Sherry. They returned to the gang and asked if they would take one more picture before they left. They responded with nods.  
  
A fellow tourist readied the camera. Sherry and Adam had their arms around each other's waist. Rebecca and Carlos did also. Leon wrapped his arms from behind Claire and Chris did the same with Jill. The man took the picture and handed it to them. It came out pretty good.  
  
" We gotta get copies made of this." Jill informed them. Chris nodded. The conversation was interrupted by the blow of the ship horns. The gang said their good-byes to Adam and made their way back to the ship. Sherry was the last to leave.  
  
" I'm gonna miss you you know." Sherry told him. Adam nodded. " I know. But don't worry cause I'm coming to see you the next chance I get, you hear. You know my number and my address and I know your and Claire's. It'll be okay. Stay safe Sherry." Adam looked into Sherry's eyes and smile before giving her a long kiss goodbye. He figured he could do that because Sherry was his "girl". After pulling away, Sherry hugged him once more before leaving to board the ship. Claire was waiting for her when she got on deck. She looked at the little girl with a sympathetic look.  
  
" You okay Sherry. I know exactly how you feel. I personally didn't want Leon to go to California all those years ago." She tried to comfort her. Sherry smiled at her.  
  
" I'm fine Claire. Look, Leon's back with you and Adam is with me. We can still talk so I'm content with that." Sherry hugged Claire and then went to punch Leon in the stomach.  
  
At two on the dot, the ship set said. Rebecca and Carlos were waving extra hard to the people on the dock. Chris and Jill were admiring the neglect they were getting from their friends. Leon and Claire were engaged in a lip locking contest similar to Chris and Jill's own contest a few days earlier. And lastly, Sherry was waving goodbye to Adam who was smiling back just as hard. She would see him again. She couldn't wait.  
  
The two day trip back to the states went by with no problems. Chris and Jill finally got their peace and quiet. Rebecca and Carlos were planning another vacation. Leon and Claire talked about what part of New York they wanted to move to. Chris and Jill were making wedding plans. Sherry was thinking about all of the stuff she would tell her friends once she got back to school. Leon and Claire also went back to the casino and Rebecca and Carlos came along. They didn't win the jackpot this time but Leon won a good amount and continued to feed his gambling addiction. Now they had finally returned.  
  
They were all gathered on deck as the boat docked. A few attendants helped escort Chris, Jill, Carlos, Rebecca, and Claire's luggage. Sherry and Leon could carry their own. It was about 6:30. The sun was beginning to set fast.  
  
" Where the hell did I park the car?" Chris wondered out loud. Rebecca walked up to him and slapped him in the back of the head. " In the parking lot genius." She told him as if he was stupid or something. She wasn't too far off by the way Chris looked.  
  
"Oh." Chris said simply as he rubbed the back of his head. Jill smiled at his Redfield stupidity. Chris clasped his hands together and turned to Leon.  
  
" Well, this is it buddy. It was the best fun I've had in years." Chris pulled off his shades and gave his friend a manly see ya around type hug. Leon reciprocated it.  
  
" Don't worry. You'll see me in a few weeks. We have a lot to catch up on." Leon told him. Chris nodded and stepped aside for Jill to give Leon a big hug.  
  
" You don't know how good it's been to get together again. I'm glad you could come Leon." Jill told him. She was thankful that everyone had kept in touch after the whole Umbrella ordeal.  
  
" And I know that Claire will be a lot happier now that you're moving back home. Take care of her now. She's my future sister in-law. Which means, if you get it from Chris, you get it from me too." With that Jill smiled and gave Leon one last hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
" Take care Jill. I'll see you all soon." Leon told her. Carlos and Rebecca were soon walking up to Leon. Rebecca surprised him by suddenly latching on to him.  
  
" You hurry back here now, all right Leon. I need someone to baby sit Carlos when I go out." Rebecca laughed. Leon laughed too because he knew it was true. Carlos snickered.  
  
" I'm a miss you Rebecca. I really am. You keep him out of trouble." Leon said pointing to Carlos. She nodded.  
  
" You know the number man. Call when you get back. We gotta a lot to talk about. I need another partner in crime. Chris is officially a traitor." Carlos whispered the last part so Becca couldn't hear him. She leaned in trying to see what was being said. Leon just laughed. The two hugged each other before Carlos and Rebecca started walking back to the van. On the way there, they had conjured up yet another argument. Sherry and Claire were the last ones to leave.  
  
" I want to thank you Leon." Sherry told him. Leon looked at her confused.  
  
" Thank me for what?' he asked. Sherry looked to Claire.  
  
" For being here for me. And for Claire. Just knowing you were going to be with us reminded me of old times. When you and Claire used to watch over me. I just like the feeling. I'm really going to miss you guys." Leon looked down.  
  
" Yeah, but look at it this way. Since I'm moving back to New York, you can see me more often. And I'm gonna miss beating you up. But at least we got to spend sometime together. I call you as soon as I get back Sherry. Okay?"  
  
Sherry smiled and hugged Leon very hard. He hugged her back. He always thought of Sherry as:  
  
" I love you little sis." He told her as she looked up at him. Sherry smiled back at him.  
  
" I love you too Leon." With that, Sherry punched him in the stomach again and walked over to the car where Chris and the others were waiting. Leon chuckled lightly. Now it was only Claire left.  
  
" We're going to make this work, Claire. Just hold on a little bit longer." He told her. Claire was choking up as she cried into his chest. These last few days had meant more to her than almost anything else in her life.  
  
" I know, but I'm going to miss you so much. Just hurry up and come home." Claire told him. The couple just stayed embraced for a minute. They weren't concerned about anything else. Just themselves. Claire reached for Leon's hand and he intertwined their hands together. Leon leaned down and gave her a long intimate kiss goodbye. He knew it would be the last kiss he would be able to give in a while so he made the best of it. He could taste her lips as he tongue played over them as he slid into her mouth. It was the most intimate kiss in both of their lives but neither one had a problem with it.  
  
" Hey, Claire. I'm sorry but we gotta get going. Hurry up!" Chris yelled from the side of the car. Claire shook her head at her brother's lack of sympathy.  
  
" Come back to me okay Leon. I love you." Claire told him seriously. Leon gazed into her eyes and hugged her one last time.  
  
" I will. I love you too Claire." Leon reluctantly let her go. He watched Claire as she made her way over to the car. She was watching him the whole way and he was watching her. He could tell she was crying a little. He could feel his eyes watering himself.  
  
Finally, Claire got into the car and Chris pulled off. He beeped the horn when he passed Leon and Leon waved back. He looked to see Claire smiling at him and waving back at him. Now that everything was done Leon went to the bar and dialed a taxi to the airport. The taxi company had just informed Leon the taxi was on it's way.  
  
Leon sat back in the chair he was sitting on and pulled out his wallet. In it were the pictures he took with Claire that first day. It's funny how things turn out so unexpected. He could remember how nervous he was about the trip. In the beginning he had figured it would be just a regular relaxation trip. But in the end, he had Claire, his best friends were getting married, and he was finally moving back to where his heart was. It could have been Los Angeles but there was something missing there. Wherever Claire was, Leon decided, that would be his home too.  
Author's Note: I can't believe it. I finished the story. Only the epilouge is left. The trip has finally ended. You all can go home now. Ha ha ha. I just gotta say thanks to all of you fans out there. You guys are awesome. I honestly thought that this story sucked at first but I kept writing because of you guys. Besides, I hate good stories that aren't ever finished. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it. I'll try and get the epilouge up soon. Oh Yeah, please review the story. Since I'm done you can tell me how you like the whole story. I really don't have anything else to say but um, if you want to get something done do it yourself. If you don't get it, I wrote this story because of the lack of leon/claire fics. I hope some of you take my advice and uh, stop this drought. Okay, I've said enough. I think I did pretty well for my first story. Hell Yeah. 


	17. Epilouge

Unexpected Happenings  
Author's Note: Hey you people out there. This is the epilouge to my story. I'm trying to think of a plot for the sequel now. Hopefully I'll start on it this weekend. Well, thanks for all the support and here's the very last update to Unexpected Happenings.  
Chapter 17- Epilouge  
" Chris, come on we've got to be at the airport by five. Get your ass in gear!' Claire shouted up the stairs as she was about to step out the door. Leon had called them that morning informing them that his flight was on its way in. Claire was ecstatic.  
  
" Hold up a second will ya? Sheesh. Jill, you ready.?" Chris asked loudly as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and made his way to the door. He popped it open and took a sip. Jill snuck up from behind him and yelled back from behind him making him drop his soda.  
  
" YES, I'M READY!" Chris turned around real fast to see Jill laughing at him. He grinned and picked her up. Jill fought to get down.  
  
" Put me down, you bastard you!" She laughed and shrieked at the same time. Chris chuckled and carried her out the front door, locked it and put Jill in the front seat. Claire stared on at the two and shook her head while getting into the backseat.  
  
" You two are perfect for each other you know that. You're both a pain in the ass." Claire told them as they started to pull off. Jill turned around.  
  
" You know the same could go for you and Leon, Claire." Jill shot back, remembering how annoying those two were during the trip. Claire became quiet knowing that she was right.  
As Chris and Jill were engaged in a conversation about out of control weddings, Claire sat alone in the backseat, thinking back to earlier that morning when she had received the call. Becca had come over because she was bored. Carlos was at home sleeping and Chris and Jill were out doing whatever. So it was just the two of them talking about stuff when the phone rang.  
  
" Hello Redfield/Valentine residence." Claire answered as she picked up the phone. She could her a crowd of people in the background.  
  
" You have a Collect call from a Leon Scott Kennedy, do you accept?" The mysterious caller replied. Rebecca looked to Claire to see who it was but she received her answer when she saw how wide the smile on Claire's face had gotten.  
  
" Hey, Leon!" Rebecca shouted. Claire laughed. Leon chuckled over the phone.  
  
" Missed you baby." Leon told Claire over the phone. Claire sighed back into the sofa next to Rebecca.  
  
" Yeah, I missed you too." Claire told him. Leon picked back up the conversation.  
  
" Has Sherry left yet? I gotta surprise for the two of you."  
  
" Yeah, she's gone back to Chicago. And what kind of surprise could you possibly have for us?"  
  
Leon sighed. " Oh, well since she's left I guess you'll be the one surprised. I'll call her though". Claire was beginning to get restless with Leon so she put some of that Claire Redfield attitude in her voice.  
  
" Leon." She started flatly. " What are you up to?" Leon smiled on the other line.  
  
" I'm on my way back, Claire. Right now." Leon told her as he started to walk through the gate boarding him onto the plane. "I need you to come and pick me up."  
  
Claire put the phone down for a second and turned to Rebecca who was giving Claire a what's going on look. Claire grinned widely before jumping back into her chair and screaming out loud.  
  
" HE'S COMING BACK!" This caused Rebecca to cover her ears but she managed to smile just the same. Claire, who was wound up in her excitement picked back up the phone.  
  
" Sorry about that Leon, technical difficulties." Claire smirked. Leon just chuckled on the other line.  
  
" I see. Okay, the flight should be in by 4:30 or 5 o' clock. You know how flying is nowadays. The plane's about to take off now. Gotta go. Love you."  
  
" Okay. Love you too. See you soon." Claire said before she hung up the phone.  
  
That's when Carlos had walked in to pick up Rebecca and they told him about Leon. He was happy too. But he and Rebecca couldn't be there when he arrived because they were going to the doctor. Rebecca had complained about morning sickness and all. Carlos told Jill and Jill figured that she was expecting. To say the least Carlos passed out on the spot.  
  
Claire snapped out of her flashback and noticed that they had arrived at the airport. Crowded as usual they made their inside to the terminal and waited for Leon.  
" Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, the 5:00 flight from Los Angeles has just arrived in Gate 2." The intercom blazed over the voices of hundreds of agitated tourists and other people. Claire got up from her chair next to Chris and made her way over to the gate.  
  
People had already began to file out. Chris and Jill came over to join Claire as she waited. Finally, Jill picked up on Leon's trademark fiery red hair. She smiled.  
  
" There he is Claire" Jill pointed over to the man coming out. She turned to see Claire already running over to him. Leon didn't have any time before she jumped into his arms. He just laughed it off.  
  
" Could you two help me?" He struggled to get out under Claire's grasp.  
  
Chris walked over to shake hands with him. " Glad to see you're back. It's been a little boring here since that trip. Plus Claire is annoying the hell out of me." Chris told Leon. Claire narrowed her eyes and gave Chris the finger. Jill walked over to Leon and gave him a hug.  
  
" You guys set a date yet?" Leon asked Jill. Chris answered for her.  
  
"Not yet, but we plan on it being in the next 6 months." Leon nodded before looking around to notice Carlos and Rebecca were missing.  
  
" Where are the two insane lovebirds? Leon asked as the group started to make their way out. Claire grinned.  
  
" At the hospital. Rebecca may be expecting." Leon's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
" No Shit." He said plainly but with surprise in his voice. Jill shook her head.  
  
" Nope, they left about 4:00 today. If she is pregnant, I hope the poor kid doesn't pick up Carlos' personality traits." Chris laughed as he opened the car door.  
  
After putting Leon's luggage in the trunk of the car, they got into the car and prepared to drive off home.  
  
" Let's go eat somewhere." Leon suggested. " I haven't eating anything worth eating since I left California." Claire was laid across his legs in the backseat. Leon was just rubbing her stomach while she just stared at him.  
  
In the front seat, Chris had already put back on the sunglasses. Jill was reading a book she had left in the car.  
  
" Okay, where do you want to go?" Chris asked. Claire spoke up from behind."  
  
" We don't care. Just drive somewhere." Chris snickered at her as he looked through the rear view window. He started up the car and started pulling out.  
  
" See, told you I'd come back to you." Leon bent down and whispered in Claire's ear. She just smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. As Chris continued to take them to some unknown food destination, Leon continued to hold on to Claire all he could. It had been about a month since everything and he wasn't about to waste any time. Hell, he had already lost four years. Now that he was finally back home, he would make the best of it.  
  
Minutes later, Leon had dozed off, tired from his long trip. Claire looked up at him and smiled. Up until the final moments with Umbrella, she had just seen Leon as a very close friend. But soon those feelings began to run deeper. Then Leon moved. Claire couldn't imagine how she managed to be without him for so long. Ever since that morning on the ship, Claire realized she would need Leon in her life. Not only as a friend. But as her partner.  
  
Lying back looking at the car roof, Claire knew that she and Leon would get into arguments and disputes as all couples do. She knew that they would have problems and maybe even separate for awhile. But she knew that as long as she had him by her side here and now that everything would be okay. With that Claire closed her eyes too. The gentle movement of the car and Leon's warmth soon put her to sleep.  
Author's Note: Ah Ha! This is the end. Sadly it is. I cannot begin to express how impressed I am with this story. The simple fact I motivated people to write l/c fics and all that just blows me away. And Tek, thanks for saying this is the best Leon/Claire fic out there. It gives me a greater motivation to write a sequel. Speaking of sequels, I've already got an idea of what it'll be about. So for the last time, for a while at least, could you please review and let me know how you like the story. Oh yeah, next story will focus more on Leon and Claire's growing relationship, Chris and Jill's marriage, and Carlos and Rebecca's impending pregnancy. Are you finally done talking? You might ask. Well. HELL YEAH! Until next time. 


End file.
